New Life and New Problems
by Insane is my name
Summary: Kagome was changed into a vampire. She was going to be apart of Victoria's army but Sesshomaru prevents that, he takes her to Forks to investigate the female vampire who turned her, only to run into the Cullens who is more than willing to help. Ed/Kags, Bella/Jacob, and the regular couples. Give it a shot please? It might be better than you think :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just wanted to try making a crossover. I think I'm going to make this a Kagome and Edward. I don't know yet but it's most likely a Kagome and Edward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or twilight.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXx**

Red eyes glanced around the shrine, teeth bared hungrily, head tossing from side to side looking for something desperately. That's when the person smelt it, the delicious smell of humans, the red eyed person ran quickly towards it. The speed was inhuman and its strength was way beyond human as it broke down the door.

"Inuyasha is that you?" a woman called out, more than used to the half demon barging in and was walking towards the door her but stopped in her track at the sight of a pale blonde man with red eyes standing there panting. Behind him was a woman with orange hair and red eyes like the boy.

"Get out!" she screamed at the red eyed people but before she even blink the boy was on her, ripping her throat. She screamed but she soon wished she hadn't because her little boy came down at the sound of his mother's distress.

"M-" he was pounced on by the orange haired women before he could see his mother being drained and killed by the vampire. The vampires were too caught up in feeding to notice the girl who walked in. They both turned when they heard the unnoticed girl scream. They turned to her and she noticed the dead look of her mother and younger brother. She brought a hand to her mouth and staggered back.

"Was that your family? They certainly were delicious," the woman told the stunned girl with a smirk. She held a hand up to her boy companion who was ready to pounce on the girl.

"You're a vampire?" the girl asked softly, her eyes still on her dead mother and brother. Her blue eyes were sad and teary. The orange haired woman laughed at the distress of the young blue eyed woman.

"Yes." She answered before looking at the bodies, noticing how Riley went back to feeding on the boy. She looked back at the girl and her smirk faltered when she noticed how broken the girl was, she held the same face she wore when she found her mate died. If her heart still had a beat it probably would have clenched at the sight.

"Riley," she called to the boy and didn't look at him but heard him stop feeding, she kept he eyes on the girl's teary blue eyes. Something about this girl made her regret her actions.

"Victoria?" the boy asked rushing to her side, she felt the wind of his presence. She walked towards the girl and noticed how she shook but didn't move. She grabbed the girl by the arm and ducked when the girl swung at her in anger. Victoria threw her to Riley who caught her with ease, he looked at her with curiosity but he shook. The girl smelled wonderful.

"Change her," she commanded and walked out of the small two story house, she never felt regret after feeding but something about that girl's expressions. She looked back at the house hearing the girl scream in pain and Riley walking out with her over her shoulder. He looked tall and buff, she must admit that he was good looking but she was madly in love with James. Maybe when she got her revenge on that stupid Cullens, she might keep him around.

"Come on we're gonna take her over to Forks. She'll be apart of the New born army." Victoria whispered looking at the girl hold her wrist and screamed in pain.

"She isn't going anywhere." The two vampires looked towards the voice both prepared to battle the unknown person. They saw a tall man with unnatural silver hair that went to his ankles, slightly pale skin, and markings on his face. He had an impassive face. He was wearing a grey suit.

"I advise you to put the girl down and leave before I depose of you both," they looked towards each other, though it was Victoria's call, before turning back to the man who began taking off his suit jacket.

"May I ask who you are?" Victoria asked not caring for the girl's scream though she made a face that spoke louder than her actions.

"I will be your destroyer if you do not place the girl on her feet and flee before I lose the little patient I have left." The silver haired man said before walking to the boy who still held the girl. He raised his hand to strike him but Victoria stepped forward and placed a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"Put her down," she softly told him and he looked at her before complying and placing the girl on her feet but she crumple to the ground in pain.

"When she's not in pain tell her that I apologize for doing… _that_ to her family." Victoria told the man before slowly backing away with Riley doing the same, they were cautious of the mystery man that was for sure.

When the two disappeared from sight, he kneeled to the pain stricken girl and picked her up. She cried out again before walking back to the house before pausing his steps.

_ 'Perhaps we will follow her to Forks Washington, I believe that was the place that woman mentioned.' _He thought before slowly going in the house and noticing how her brother was on the stairs, his back on the steps.

_'Poor boy,' _he thought before turning to the mother and noticing how she was near the doorway that led to the front door. _'Kagome would want them to be buried. Perhaps I will do that and she will rest,' _he thought before heading upstairs to her room and noticing how she whispered sadly, "Souta" before whimpering in pain.

"Do not worry, Kagome. I will bury them while you rest here, do not leave without my permission." He ordered her before putting her on the bed gently and walking out of the room.

_*Over in Forks*_

It was raining, the sound of the rain hitting the window, it didn't bother the students. In fact some were looking out the window to watch the droplets fall. The class was quiet, you could only hear the breathing, and the reason why the room was so quiet was because of two main people.

The boy had bronze colored hair, pale skin, and gorgeous gold eyes. He was sitting next to a brown haired girl that strangely enough was pale. Not as pale as the boy but had no tan whatsoever. The bronze haired boy was writing, gripping his pencil hard that it looked like it was going to snap.

_'She has his stench all over her!' _he thought angrily, giving the girl a sideways glance and he never hated not being able to read her mind. He wanted- no he _needed_\- to read her mind. Why the hell did that mutt have his stench over her?

_'He's been giving me stares all morning since I arrived.' _She thought giving her desk partner a glance but quickly looked away noticing how he was once again looking at her. She sighed inaudibly, _'He probably could smell him over me.' _she thought groaning in her mind.

When the bell rung he flew out of the classroom like a bat out of hell. She knew it, he knew. What was she supposed to say?

She jumped out of her seat and collected her things and rushed after him. He looked furious and she knew it was because of her. She ignored the whispers from the class and went after him. When she found him it was lunch and she quickly ran to his table.

"You smell like a dog," Bella groaned hearing Rosalie's angry comment but tried to ignore it altogether and turn to the boy she was chasing. He had his arms crossed and wasn't sparing her a glance. They suddenly all looked towards Alice when she sat straight, looking forward. Jasper leant towards his mate and grabbed her shoulder.

"What you see?" Jasper asked her quietly, all attention on the pixie like vampire. She looked towards him, her golden eyes meeting his.

"It's Victoria. She's returning to Forks and she's not the only one coming. There was a girl with red eyes and she had such a tortured look in her eyes. She'll be here soon." Alice told them before she grabbed her head with a frown.

"What's the matter?" Rosalie asked her sister with worried eyes, Alice turned to the beautiful blonde with a grimace.

"The girl's eyes they are so… sad. It's just too much." Alice whispered her eyes tearing as the vision of the girl continued.

"Blood," Alice continued softly, so softly Bella couldn't hear. Bella tried getting closer but she still couldn't make out what the girl was saying.

"Two dead bodies and she was standing there. She looked so depressive and hurt. Victoria was there and she had this look of… regret in her eyes. Everything goes blank from there." Alice slumped back in her seat, glad the images were gone. Jasper rubbed her back soothingly.

"What just happened?" Bella asked refusing to be left out. They looked towards the human and looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Nothing important. You should go eat, Bella." Alice told the girl without looking at her and Bella could tell they were lying.

"I'm not really hungry." She told them, she was really insisting to know what just happened. Rosalie sneered at her and Bella backed up a bit.

"Calm down, Rose." Emmett whispered rubbing her back softly, much like the blonde vampire had done.

"Just go, Bella. We will tell you later." Edward told her, finally speaking to her, though his voice was rough. Bella sighed and stormed off, once she was gone the vampires turned towards Edward.

"We all smell that mutt on her. Do you think it's really wise to continue seeing her?" Rosalie asked anger in her voice, her fist balling, she even sent a sideways glare to the girl who was watching them.

"We can't leave her defenseless with Victoria coming back." Alice pointed out to the fuming blonde. Rosalie just turned her head, her nose in the air.

"She has that stench on her, let's just hand her over to the wolves." Rosalie spat bitterly. They all looked over at the girl they were talking about.

"We can't." Edward said half heartily. Even though he kind of agreed with Rosalie, he still loved her and felt like he should protect her.

"Well when this matter is over, we will get rid of her right?" Rosalie asked softly, almost pleadingly. Though she tried not to think of it knowing he could read her mind.

_'You don't deserve to be cheated on, Edward, especially by her. Why stay with her when she obviously wants to go?" _Rosalie thought before turning her head to look out the window.

"We will just see how things goes, until then Bella stays." Edward said softly to the others before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria. Alice got up to follow just like Bella did. Jasper stood with his mate and they went after Edward. Soon the other two Cullens went to follow. When Rosalie passed Bella she paused and turned to the human girl with cold eyes.

"Just stay where you are." She growled before continuing on when Emmett tugged on her wrist. Bella was left to watch them leave with a confused and hurt expression.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: I wonder if this is confusing so if any questions please PM me. This is my first crossover and I hope this is ok. I want to make it clear that Victoria isn't good, she just regret her actions because of the look in Kagome's eyes since she could relate. But other than that she is bad.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just realized that Sesshomaru could have used Tensaiga to bring her mother and brother back but I didn't know how to bring them into the story, I would have forgotten about them one way or another so sorry. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After they raced after their fuming brother they went back home. They entered the overly clean house and was greeted by a smiling Esme, who frowned seeing their faces. She walked towards them and gave them a look that basically told them to spill.

"I had a vision of Victoria returning," Esme gasped and Alice looked towards Jasper, who nodded for her to continue on. So with a deep breath she continued, "There is someone else coming too, she has red eyes and raven hair. She's a newborn." Esme quickly led them into the wide living room, Jasper next to Alice giving her arm a few loving strokes to calm her down, Emmett had Rosalie on his lap and their hands were interlocked, and Esme was pacing.

"So you're telling me Victoria changed her?" Esme questioned nervously, Alice nodded confirming. Edward looked towards their adopted mother with wide eyes.

"You don't really think that do you?" the others looked towards the two confused, Edward stood and began pacing too. They watched them, their eyes following his stiff and thoughtfully form as he walked across the shiny wooden floor.

"If that's true then we have a problem on our hands, Bella could be danger." The air seemed to still. Rosalie, still bitter at Bella, had to bite her lip to keep from making a rude comment about the human girl.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked in his normal calm voice though it was spiked with interest. Edward stopped his pacing, finally. All eyes were on him when he turned to Esme before turning back to them.

"That girl and some other people had been going missing supposedly so what if it's all been Victoria's doing. What if she's creating an Army?" Esme questioned, telling them what was on their mind. Their eyes widened and they all jumped up in worry.

"She's really pent up on getting revenge huh?" Emmett joked gaining some smiles but that was all. Edward couldn't help but hear the thought that crept in his mind, _"But is it worth it? I don't understand why we can't dump her onto the wolves and be done with her?" _Rosalie thought annoyed and she made eye contact before turning away, no longer able to stare into his intense golden eyes.

_"You got to realize this is something more than Bella, Focus on Victoria and the possibility of a newborn army being built." _He thought back and watched her slumped her shoulder with a sigh before looking back in on their family, her eyes serious.

"What's wrong?" They all whipped around and saw Carlisle standing in the doorway casually leaning against it, watching them all look towards each other. He raised an eyebrow at the silence before turning to Jasper and watched him turn to his mate.

"Alice had a vision on Victoria and this girl. Esme came to the conclusion that it might be possible she's creating an army to get back on me and Bella." Edwards spoke. Carlisle had a moment of shock before turning to the pixie vampire, for conformation. When she nodded softly with no smile or anything but seriousness, he had cleared his throat.

"Well that is… unexpected." He said clearly shocked by the news.

_*Somewhere else*_

Kagome was sitting calmly next to Sesshomaru in the passenger seat. It was lightly drizzling but he was driving fast, he was a demon so he had great vision.

"I have got a house in the woods near the school we will be attending," Sesshomaru told her and she nodded. Silence filled the car once more as they entered the wooden area.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I know it's going to be hard to watch me since I have no control over my need for blood." Kagome whispered when they parked outside a nice looking house. (A/N: Srry I don't have good description on housing so think of the Cullens's house with different furniture.)

"It is no problem, Young one." Sesshomaru told her with a small smile. Kagome smiled back, he was like a father to her.

Since the last battle with Naraku, Sesshomaru stood by her, Inuyasha was too much of a wimp to get over Kikyo and left to hell with her. Sesshomaru took her under his wing, training her, feeding her, caring for her like the daughter he never had. Of course she was there for him when Rin died- again. Shippo was there too but of course left to train under some Kitsune that Sesshomaru brought for him plus Sesshomaru took him in and trained him as the heir of the Western land so she hardly saw him. They cared for each other, brought out the opposite in the other for the good and bad.

"Are you coming?" Sesshomaru's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she brightened seeing the house. She jumped out of the car unconsciously graceful while Sesshomaru stepped out just as elegantly.

"It's Beautiful!" she shouted happily running towards the house, Sesshomaru watched her, she ran inhumanly but he didn't have to worry, no one would see. She was graceful, jumping, laughing, and twirling like a ballet dancer.

"Sesshomaru, you have to do it with me," she told him through laughs. Sesshomaru shook his head, chuckling at her childishness.

"Perhaps next time," he offered while she stopped her beautiful jumping to look over at him with puppy eyes. Sesshomaru shook his head, "Go inside while I hunt for dinner, do not leave the house." He warned her and stood there staring at her dark red eyes. She huffed before heading inside the house muttering about bossy old dogs. Sesshomaru smirked before heading into the woods.

_*With the Cullens*_

"Don't you think we should just confront these guys tomorrow at school?" Emmett tried as they sat in the living room, still thinking about the possible newborn army that was rising. Carlisle sighed defeated.

"That would be the best thing to do," he admitted and watched as they all slowly nodded in agreement.

"Are we going to tell Bella this?" Esme asked from her place next to Carlisle. They all were tensed on the Bella topic. They couldn't leave her but they all secretly wished too.

"We have no choice." Alice softly said, everyone knew that other than Edward Alice was taking it the hardest. They were best friends almost like sisters. Rosalie was even starting to warm up to the girl. Emmett was like a brother to her and though he was hurt, he still cared for Bella. Carlisle and Esme was almost like her 2nd parents. Jasper was too getting used to her, they had a mutual silent friendship.

"Then tell her tomorrow for now let's go hunting." Carlisle suggested standing up and heading for the door. The rest of the family brightened hearing that and skipped behind him with the others following, smiling at her lively nature, she could always do that.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. Will they meet Sesshomaru in the woods? How will school be? Don't worry I'm working on it now, but first I must eat MINI WHEATS! (I just love that cereal)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just so you know: I just want to say I may or may not be adding the school scene in. IF I do add the scene it won't be exactly like Alice's vision, so Kagome won't be telling Alice about the newborn army. **

**Ok so here's another one! Enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sesshomaru ran through the woods, the smell was something he loved. It smelled like trees and grass, since it was raining it smelled like rain too. He knew it was going to be harder to smell his prey but he had his instincts. He stopped, it was hardly there but he heard the sound of a bush moving. Quickly and soundlessly he made his way over to it, he jumped silently into the tree and saw it was two deers, one obviously its mother and the other a little growing baby deer. They were eating the wet grass. He stepped forward on the branch, a leaf falling to the ground, he watched the mother look up for a second before going back to eating, thinking nothing of the leaf.

Sesshomaru smirked, they were mindless and brainless. _'Reminds me of a certain half-brother of mine.' _He thought laughing in his mind. He watched the mammals walking away and that's when he pounced, quickly snapping the mother's neck before rushing over to the baby and giving it the same fate as the mother. Sesshomaru picked them up by one of its legs and tossed it on his back and headed the way he came.

_*With Kagome*_

Kagome could sense something not too far away from the house and wondered if it was Sesshomaru. She sat up straight feeling seven auras. They were like Kikyo or better yet herself. She masked her aura and smell.

"Hey, whose house?" she heard a male voice ask and she ran quietly upstairs to the room she picked out. She knew that Sesshomaru would want the master bedroom so she settled for the one next to it which looked just like his but the bed was a queen size instead of a King.

She looked out the window and saw pale like people like her standing near the house. She narrowed her eyes when they walked towards it, she was looking at the one closest to the house which happened to be the one with dark brown hair that looked like a pixie.

Suddenly the girl dropped to the ground in pain and began to tremble. Kagome jumped back in shock unknowingly lifting the girl from the pain she had. She looked back in the window to see the people she was with surround her, talking and fussing over the girl, mostly the blonde haired boy.

"Who are you?" she whispered curiously as she watched them lead the girl away into the forest. She stood there for a while before heading back downstairs. She waited in the living room until she heard the door open and Sesshomaru strode in with two deers on his shoulders, he kicked the door close gently with his foot.

"Sesshomaru there were seven people standing in front of the house. I ran to my room and stared at them, when they headed to come in, I glared at the closest one and she suddenly fell to her knees in discomfort! They left moments before you came!" Kagome told him quickly as he calmly went to the kitchen, she rushed after him.

"Did you not hear me?!" she screamed worriedly. He simply looked towards her and let an amused smile grace his perfect face.

"I heard you. But as you said, they left." Sesshomaru told her nonchalantly before turning back to the deer, dismissing the conversation. Kagome puffed her cheeks and walked to his side, confused by his unconcern reaction.

"They were just like me Sesshomaru," she whispered and knew that when he stopped cutting the deer's neck to drain it in a bottle.

"Except they had golden eyes instead of red." She told him softly and watched the blood drip slowly into the water bottle.

"Well still," Sesshomaru started and squeezed the neck harder to get the baby's deer blood into the bottle quicker. "They left and that's all that matters." He told her and began to gut the mother deer of her organs before cutting them up and cooking them, putting any leftover blood in a container for her to have.

"Your eyes are turning gold." Sesshomaru observed as he looked her in her eyes as she stopped drinking the bottle. She took a napkin and wiped her mouth before taking a spoon and taking a look at her reflection. She nodded.

"I love them!" she squealed happily setting the spoon down to skip and twirl around the kitchen. Sesshomaru shook his head at her and continued cooking his food.

_*With the Cullens*_

Jasper was still fussing over Alice, though she claims she was fine. She said that she felt like she was on fire. They were hunting one minute and the next they found a house, it looked similar to their house except where their house had glass to where you could see into it, the house they spotted had curtains, black curtains. Alice made the suggestion to go see if anyone was home. But then she fell to her knees, feeling like she was on fire and then it stopped.

"Someone obviously didn't want us near their home," Emmett grumbled angrily, someone had hurt his sister.

"Do you think it was the girl from the vision?" Rosalie asked sitting on the couch leaning her head on Emmett's shoulder. They were all waiting nervously for the girl to come but they were waiting even more anxiously for Victoria to show her face.

"It couldn't be, I mean shouldn't Alice have a vision of her arriving or something?" Emmett asked confused. Alice shook her head with a soft gentle smile.

"That's not how they work. I wouldn't have seen her coming unless needed, like the one I told you about at the school." Alice explained and laughed when he made an "O" shape with his mouth.

"Well we seriously need to take a look at that house," Rosalie stated and you could hear the curiosity in her angel like voice. They all nodded and when Alice stood, Jasper immediately went to her side, like a bodyguard. Esme smiled and squealed about how cute he was being. Edward and Emmett began teasing Alice when she began smiling shyly while Rosalie and Carlisle smiled off at the side.

Alice cleared her throat, relieved she couldn't blush anymore, and turned to Jasper with a cute smile.

"Rose, maybe we should get to the mall. You know to get some shoes?" Alice suggested there was nothing to do until tomorrow morning. Rosalie and Alice headed for the door and got into their car and drove off.

_*Somewhere else*_

The house was quiet, the girl's father should have been out searching for that missing girl, Bree Tanner or something like that, and his daughter was out too. She smelled the scent of wet dog and smirked. So the bitch was out with the wolves was she?

_'I wonder if they know about this?'_ she thought as she walked up to the house, she scrunched her nose. That smell was everywhere and it lingered more in the bedroom.

"Disgusting human." She grumbled as she slowly made her way up the stairs, carefully looking at the minimum pictures on the wall. She let her fingertips trace softly on the walls as she approached the room, she noticed the walls were a beautiful lilac blue. (A/N: Is that the color of her room?)

"Hmmm, what should I take? Almost everything is bathed with that stench," she thought aloud and picked up a pillow to sniff but immediately threw it down, gagging when she smelled the scent of wolf.

_'She bedded him!' _ She thought angrily, she glared in no direction, _'She has that vampire wrapped around her finger but she sleeps with that mutt! Stupid human!" _She shook her head before looking in the girl's closet and noticing that the closet was the one place without the mutt's smell on it. She pulled out a red top and sniffed it cautiously and sighed hungrily, she still had that delicious smell. Though that girl with the exotic sad blue eyes smelled even better.

She still felt guilty and was glad she couldn't sleep or she would have been drowned with nightmares of the blue eyes girl. She shook her head and tucked the tip of the shirt was wrapped around her belt before closing the closet like it was. She heard the door downstairs shut and heard giggling and soft moans. She scrunched up her nose when the scent of dog came into her nose. She walked over to the window and opened it and slipped out the window and onto the branch before leaping away.

_'Surely they know about your shameful affair with the dog but why do they keep you around? Don't worry Bella, your fate is coming to you' _she thought as she landed on the ground before running away and to the safe spot, her and Riley decided on.

_*Inside with Bella*_

Bella and Jacob just came from the movies. They were kicked out because they couldn't keep their hands off each other and they were making to much "noise" and they left. Still touching and kissing.

"Wait," Bella pulled back at the sound of Jacob's voice, she had a confused look before she sat up worriedly.

"What is it Jake?" she asked as she buttoned her button up shirt. She straightened her hair and zipped her pants.

"I smell one of those leeches," Bella shot up, it couldn't be the Cullens could it? Jacob noticed her look and shook his head.

"Not _those_ leeches. This is different." Jacob told her and got up before heading towards her room. He walked in and Bella followed him, they looked around and tried to see if anything was out of place or token.

"Jake," Bella called from her closet door. Jacob came over and looked over her shoulder. "My red top is missing, you know the one Alice bought me?" Bella asked as they sat on the bed.

"Yea, I hate to say it but those leeches do have some taste," he said crossing his arms and huffing.

"Ok, nighty night. Go home, I have school tomorrow." Bella ordered him and Jacob scowled at her but made no comment. It was always like this, he came and they fooled around and when it was over so was his stay.

"See ya," Jacob called over his shoulder as he hopped to the window and hopped out of the window. Bella watched as he disappeared through the chair. She shrugged before closing the window and getting into her pajamas and getting into bed.

_*With Victoria*_

When she arrived she noticed the newborns had the scent of blood on them they all had blood on their lips, all except one, Bree Tanner. Victoria strode over to the girl and she looked at her trembling, _'Ah, she didn't finish transforming' _Victoria noticed and turned to look at Riley who had his eyes on her.

Victoria took the top from around her belt and tossed it to Riley who caught it, she watched him sniff it before closing his eyes in delight.

"Pass that around the newborns, we will attack when I say so," she ordered sternly, she watched as he passed it around, how the newly formed vampires sniffed it greedily, almost ripping it just to sniff it. Riley headed over to his lover and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What are you thinking? Why give it to them knowing that they will search for it?" Riley asked curious. She smirked and looked to the random people they changed and noticed how they all fought for the shirt.

"So I can control them, so they know that we don't go until **I** say so." Victoria told her as they watched them closely, "It looks like it's working," Riley snickered but Victoria kept her face straight.

_*With the Taisho's*_

Kagome was sitting on the balcony. She had on a short red silk nightgown and her hair blowing in the wind.

"You should really be inside, you do have school tomorrow." Kagome turned and saw her fatherly figure and saw he had no shirt on and red plaid pajama pants.

"I never thought the Lord of the West would sleep in that," Kagome teased and noticed how he smirked before walking over to her.

"What will you do now that you don't sleep?" he questioned as he leant against the railing. Kagome shrugged, "I could draw or write. Maybe you could get me a piano and violin and I could let my beautiful music fill the house." Kagome suggested with a small smile as she turned pleading eyes to him.

"I'll think about it," Sesshomaru told her with a small unnoticeable smirk but she caught it and she squealed happily.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru!" Kagome told her hugging his arm to her chest. Sesshomaru smirked a little and he surprised her by hugging her back.

"Well I'm going to retire to my room, try not to leave without informing me." Kagome nodded and turned to watch him exit the balcony and enter her room before heading into the hall and entering his room. She sighed and looked at the stars hearing his door softly shut.

**A/N: I am so happy you're enjoying this! I'm even happier seeing how Sessh/Kags interact together. So I can guarantee that the school will be in the next chapter. I'm sensing Jacob's annoyance for Bella, at this rate she'll be alone. LOL**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well the school chapter is here! I seriously don't like doing the scheduling so sorry if it's incorrect. Enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was morning and since she wasn't able to sleep, Kagome started getting ready around 5:30am. She got into the shower, taking her sweet time, washing her body with Green Apple body wash and matching Shampoo and Conditioner. She had hopped out, giving no attention at the cold air that brushed against her body, she wrapped it tightly around her body and before drying her wet hair with another towel. Kagome stood in front of her mirror and began brushing her teeth, they were slightly sharpened so she could bite into her prey.

She quickly swished mouthwash in her mouth while plugging her curling iron up and spitting out the mouthwash and washed it in the sink. She headed to her connected room and went to her big closet, it was huge, like a second room. She looked carefully through her clothes, it was the first day of school so she shouldn't go too fancy but not too thoughtless.

She snapped her fingers and rushed to pick out a black skater skirt with a red tank top that she would tuck into the waistband of the skirt, a Massimo Rebecchi loose black cardigan, black stockings, and lastly pulled out her black combat boots. She was glad this was one of the places where it rained rather than sunny days because it would've been impossible to pick her outfit.

"Shit!" she cursed tossing her chosen clothes on her bed and rushing to the bathroom and grabbing her curling iron, she sighed and began to work on her long waist length hair. She smiled seeing her slightly curly hair just right before she unplugged it and placed it on a shelf before going back to the room, she pulled out her red bra with black lace on top of it with matching panties. She picked up her "Sheer Love: white cotton and pink lily" from Victoria Secrets and started lotioning her body, giving her body a nice smell of something sweet and soft.

She finally headed over to her big bed and took her stockings and put them on first and made her way up, the only thing she didn't have on was her boots. She went to her dresser and pulled some black ankle socks with cheetah print on the middle of it THEN she put on her combat boots. She got up off her bed and she left her room to go downstairs. She sighed, it was only like 6:05am, yeah it took that long to do her hair.

"I think a certain someone would like some breakfast," Kagome thought aloud and headed to the cabinets to look for something to cook for him.

_*Time Skip* _

Kagome clapped happily and silently as she looked over the bacon, toast, and some oatmeal. She would've made him an omelet but he only likes it a certain way and that way took too much cutting and too much meat. She picked up the tray and walked up the stairs, she smiled spotting his door and went in, without knocking. She crept over to the huge bed and placed the food at the end of the bed and shook him lightly.

"Wake up you old dog," she softly whispered, giggling when his eyebrows ceased in annoyance before he opened his gorgeous golden eyes.

"Not a sight I would like to wake up to," she frowned while he gave a soft chuckle. She cracked a smile before backing up, crossing her arms.

"If you want to be that way then you don't deserve the food I made you," she teased picking up the food that was at the end of the bed. Sesshomaru leaned up on his elbows and he looked at the food before looking back at her.

"I apologize, now put the food back down, little one." Sesshomaru said watching as she placed it on his lap. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Apology accepted." She teased sitting on the bed. She watched as Sesshomaru act the oatmeal first, she knew it was because he loves saving the meat.

"Thank you, Kagome." She just gave him a smile in response.

"What time is it?" Sesshomaru asked after swallowing his mouthful, he still had manners she could see. Kagome turned to the nightstand and glanced at his digital clock before glancing back at him.

"6:28am," she told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Did you eat?" he questioned and she nodded her head.

"You know that bowl you had last night," he nodded, "Well I saved that and I had that. Plus I have my water bottle full of blood you'll give me." She told him while laying on the bed next to him.

_*Another Time Skip*_

Kagome was in the car with Sesshomaru, after he ate the delicious breakfast she made him, he went and got ready for school. She took a glance from the corner of her eye to look at him, he was definitely going to be a heart throb at school.

"We are here," he announced ripping her away from her thoughts. She blinked at the school before grabbing her black shoulder bag and hopping out.

"Looks like we're the center of attention," she mumbled already annoyed and noticed Sesshomaru's smirk.

"You're enjoying this?" she whispered confusedly, certainly this couldn't be the ice prince she knew back in the past. She opened her mouth to comment but paused she smelled something so… delicious. She had to swallow the venom in her mouth and clench her fist tightly to keep from rushing over to the source and taste the sweet blood.

"S-Sesshomaru," Kagome whined softly turning to the source and spotted a female with brown hair standing next to five pale students that she saw heading towards her house except two missing.

"Ignore it," Sesshomaru commanded her and she clenched her fist until she felt her nails dig into palms but gladly she didn't bleed anymore. She shook her head, they were standing near the school doors watching them like everyone else.

"Are they just like me?" Kagome asked him lowly as they gracefully strode past the stunned students. Sesshomaru looked towards the five with a grim expression and nodded.

"As you can see, except they have the human female that is drenched in wolf scent," he said distastefully as they got closer towards the door and even closer to the group. The scent was getting to Kagome and she damn near lost control when they were a step away from them. She locked eyes with the female at the same time the wind blew in her direction and her footsteps faltered and she would've jumped on her if the bronze haired one didn't pull her back towards him or how Seesshomaru grabbed her wrist tightly.

"I said to ignore it." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear tightly and she twitched before attempting to smile.

"My apologies," she said through clenched teeth before her black eyes drifted to Bella before Sesshomaru had to drag her away.

The Cullens stared at the young beautiful girl as she was dragged away from the handsome silver haired man. She still had her eyes on Bella but they could careless now, they were more concern with her age.

"She has to be fifteen at least right?" Emmett asked worriedly, they were all worried. Alice nodded.

"She might be but that means that if the Volturi finds out," Alice trailed off shaking her head in wonder before turning to Bella who was walking towards the school. They all spluttered and ran, more like jogged, after her. Rosalie walked casually after her family and the human girl, silently hoping the cheater got her ass bit.

When they walked into the school they saw Bella walking after the new girl and her silver haired friend. They groaned before walking quicker, even Rosalie picked up the pace.

"Hi, I'm Bella." Bella introduced so kindly but her eyes were on Kagome's, they were turning black and she narrowed them towards the floor before looking back up.

"I'm Kagome." She bit out and swallowing thickly. She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand tighter, Sesshomaru stepped forward, making Bella's eyes drift to his angel like features.

"I'm Sesshomaru. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said uninterested but his eyes were staring into hers, like he was daring her to do something. Suddenly they were joined by the group. Alice and Kagome shared a look, Kagome looked guilty and Alice looked… confused.

"I'm Alice. This is my boyfriend Jasper, his sister Rosalie. That's Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend. And finally that's Edward." The short brown haired girl introduced happily. Bella frowned noticing she didn't introduce Edward as her boyfriend or the others telling them.

"Nice…um...t-" Kagome stumbled of her words distractedly and they all knew it was because of Bella's scent. The question was why would Bella go over there knowing Kagome was a newborn vampire, they filled her in on the details just _moments ago_!

"Nice to meets you but we got to go," Kagome whispered before Sesshomaru gave the group a glare before hauling the girl away and handing her some black bottle with a white skull crossbones picture on the front which she hungrily drunk from.

"Bella what the hell was that?" Edward whispered shouted at the girl. Bella shrugged carelessly and tossed a look towards the couple retreating towards the office.

"We needed to get to know her so I went to introduce myself. You're welcome by the way." Bella spat at them with a glare. Jasper and Emmett had to hold Rosalie back before she could take a step towards her so she settled for her famous glare.

"You know how your smell affects vampires, why would you go messing with a newborn?" Emmett asked her harshly, having trouble from lashing at the girl. Bella stepped back in shock and before she could say anything to defend herself, the bell rung and the Cullens and the rest of the students scattered to their class. She scowled darkly before heading to her class, Edward always walked her but he took off.

_*With the Taishos*_

Kagome had stopped drinking her blood, though she had three others to last her the whole day, she wanted to save it. Sesshomaru approached the desk and she could have sworn there were little heart shapes in lady's eyes.

"I am Sesshomaru Taisho and this is my sister Kagome Higurashi-Taisho." Sesshomaru started and his voice was filled with dislike for the thirty something year old woman.

"Yes of course," the secretary nodded dumbly still staring- or gawking- at Sesshomaru.

"Please hand me our scheduling then, perhaps?" he suggested annoyed and irritated, making the lady nod, blush flushing her face. She handed him two papers and with a soft nod, Sesshomaru yanked Kagome out of the office, her laugh was the only thing the secretary heard before the door closed.

_'With those eyes there's no way that boy is not a Cullen with… unique hair.' _She thought dreaming of the god like boy that retreated out the door.

_*With Alice*_

Alice sighed, she just couldn't get Kagome's eyes out of her head. She looked guilty almost like she's done something and it made her wonder what.

"What's wrong?" Alice turned to her boyfriend with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She looked in his golden eyes and sighed once again.

"The new girl. Surely you saw her eyes when she looked at me," Alice told him thinking back to the girl again. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"I noticed that she felt regret and she was saddened too." He told the small girl. Their conversation was interrupted by the girl they were discussing entering the room, she had a stiff form. Alice leaned over to her boyfriend with a grin.

"Reminds you of someone huh?" she teased laughing softly seeing his lips twitch in a smile.

"Class this is Kagome Higurashi, please make her as welcome as you can. Kagome you can sit next to Jasper and Alice," Kagome's eyes strayed over to the couple and saw Alice smile and wave while Jasper nodded towards her. She gave them a small smile and headed over to them.

"Hi Kagome," Alice chirped, ready to get to know the small girl. Honestly she was just adorable. Her hair was the blackest she ever seen and it looked like she had a blue tint in it from certain angles, her eyes were a soft gold that meant she was a starting "vegetarian," and her skin was pale. With the clothes she had on, it made her look like a gothic porcelain doll, that's less scary.

"So Kagome, do you like English?" Alice asked her, she wanted to become friends with this girl other than to keep an eye out for her.

"I love it. And must I say I love the aura you have around you," Kagome said looking towards the silent observing male. She watched him with the same intensity, they kept her distracted from the tempting students around her.

"He does too, might not be as welcoming as yours but it's still nice." She finished with a smile. Alice smiled even brighter, if that's possible.

"Thank you,"

They all turned back to the teacher who was passing out a packet, a rather big packet. Alice groaned under her breath, that was just so much! When the teacher plopped the packet on their desk, however, Kagome gasped in delight.

"Edgar Allan Poe!" she squealed under her breath happily, she loved him and admires his rather dark short stories. (A/N: I LOVE Edgar Allan Poe! I especially love "The Tell Tale heart. *sigh* and I'm only 14 but I'm in love with them.)

"I take it you like it?" Jasper stated with a small smile. The girl was kind of like Alice, smaller, less energetic compared to his mate but happy all the same, and she just seemed adorable. He could find himself liking her.

"Of course and this is my favorite short story of his!" she sighed happily before smiling wide and turning to the two.

"We could work on this together?" she suggested with a shrug. "When it comes to Edgar Allan Poe I just seem to get my work done faster. Don't have a clue why though," she told the two with a laugh.

"We would love to. How about your place?" Alice agreed and noticed how the girl slightly stopped smiling.

"Yea sure." Kagome nodded while biting her bottom lip. Alice grabbed her hand, which was equally cold, and smiled.

"Do you have something you want to say?" Alice asked curiously. She felt attached to her already and she just couldn't help it, the girl was just too cute.

"I saw you guys at my house yesterday. I saw you fall to your knees, are you ok?" Kagome asked softly. The pair sat up alerted and they looked at her shocked at the confession.

"What?" Alice asked suspiciously. The fun atmosphere gone and replaced with tension. Jasper however was alerted but still sat back calm, the girl was tensed and afraid.

"I didn't know who you were and you were approaching my house so I glared at you and suddenly you fell to your knees. I swear I don't know what happened to you," Kagome confessed afraid. She really didn't want to drive them away, they were so nice and they helped her be calm and tune out the need to feed on the humans in the room.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whimpered looking between the two. They sat in silence and Kagome turned to face the front of the room. Jasper peeked at Alice and saw her shocked face and she was just staring at the girl.

"Al-" Jasper was cut off when the bell rung snapping Alice out of the shock trance she was in and Kagome ran out of the room, her bag in her hand.

"It was her?" she questioned still in shock before shaking it and looking around the room for the girl.

"She ran out when we didn't answer." Jasper told her standing and picking up his bag and books. Alice followed his movement and they set off to their next class.

"We need to find her, we're going to work with her on that packet at her house. I don't care if it was her, she's so nice and I want to be her friend." Alice said firmly causing Jasper to smile at her. She was cute trying to be all determine.

"Good. I was thinking the same thing." Jasper said wrapping his arms around her shoulder and pulling her close to him, they walked down the hallway to their next class.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long but I did it. Remember to review. You just got to love Alice and Jasper together *sigh***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I was thinking about writing a Inuyasha/Harry Potter crossover but I'm not sure. I'll think about it. Continue on…**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next class she had was dance. She walked over to the two teachers, one female and the other a male, they greeted her with a smile. Their names were Mr. Williams and the female was named Ms. James. They were relieved to have another girl because they were one short.

"Class this is Kagome Higurashi, She's new. So if she has any problems please try to help her." Ms. James told the class, her smile still in place and her voice still happy. Mr. Williams nodded in agreement.

"Ok, Kagome do you know the waltz?" Mr. Williams asked her and all eyes turned to her. Kagome gave a small nod, she never liked the balls Sesshomaru took her too but she did learn the waltz, one of the main dances she had to learn.

"Good. So class partner up," Kagome stood awkwardly as the other students went to their partners, probably assigned. She watched as one of the Cullens stepped up to her. Edward she believed.

"Hello Edward," Kagome greets softly looking at the tall bronze haired male. He responds with a subtle smile.

He reached his hand out, offering to dance and she smiled. She shyly places her small hand in his and follows him to one of the spaces I the room. Edward held his left hand out for her to take and accepted it with her right, his right hand went to below her shoulder blade while she placed her left on his shoulder, and finally they tilted their arms with the connected hands a bit higher.

"It's been a while since I've danced. Please forgive me if I messed up," Kagome apologized early as the music began to play, it was soft and relaxing. The two took a breath before stepping a bit closer, not minding the intimacy as their bodies pressed together. Kagome looked over his shoulder to see that Bella girl looking at them with a glare though she turned to her partner when the teacher told them to begin.

Edward stepped forward with his left foot while Kagome went back with her right, Edward stepped out to the right with his right foot, Kagome doing the same with her left, and they brought their starting feet together once more. They looked up, getting the hang of the dance and was soon twirling around, never noticing that everyone stepped to the side to watch.

"You're really good considering someone so small," Edward joked and Kagome pouted.

"I can't help that," Kagome frowned as they continued to step in harmony and have their conversation, the onlookers began to record the two. Bella glared hotly at the new girl, not liking it at all.

When the music ended the two stopped, it was like something was in them because they just planted their feet to the floor and stopped their delightful dancing. They were still in the position though. Kagome smiled brightly at Edward before stepping back and watching him give a small bow which she responded with a curtsey.

The two looked towards the class when they erupted into applauds, some girls cheering and some boys gave whistles. The two turned to the teachers who began to praise the excellent dancers. Kagome smiled before heading to her bag, she picked it up when the bell rung. The class scurried out of the class, Edward even left without Bella who was heading towards her.

"Hello Bella," Kagome greeted tightly, the scent was very tempting. All she had to do was think of something else. _'The wolf stench! Even though it's terrible it'll definitely distract me!' _she thought before focusing on it, almost gagging.

"Kagome," the girl hissed angrily. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her before narrowing her own soft golden eyes.

"Is there you want to say?" Kagome asked watching as Bella stepped forward, if she was human it would be threatening but she wasn't human so she wasn't scared.

"Nice dancing," Bella began sweetly but Kagome could hear the venom in her voice, "Though I don't appreciate how you were flirting with my boyfriend. Don't do it again," Bella warned and Kagome stared. Simply stared in shock that she had the audacity to say that.

"I wasn't flirting with Edward. Though I'm surprised you called him your boyfriend when you stink of wolf. He **clings** to you in **that** way and I have no idea why he would keep you when he smells it, Don't try to threaten me again or you will see what real flirting looks like," Kagome hissed back before brushing past the fuming girl, bumping shoulders roughly and heading out of the dancing classroom, now noticing how the teachers were now watching.

_*With Sesshomaru*_

Sesshomaru was so glad it was lunch, he couldn't take sitting in the classroom while they all stared at him, sure he was used the attention but they were watching him like a hawk. He was sure going to claw their heads off if the bell hadn't rung right when he was about to do it.

"Hi," a female greeted from behind and he turned around to see the small dark haired girl he met this morning.

"Alice," He acknowledged the small girl, _'though she's not as small as Kagome,' _he thought chuckling under his breath.

"Is there something you needed Alice?" he asked her as he walked to the lunch line, she followed after him, her smile still on her face.

"Yes, I was just coming over to ask if you wanted to sit with us?" she asked nodding towards the table near the window with the group from this morning sitting there, watching them. Sesshomaru watched as the human sat down making them all stiff and turn their eyes to her. She looked angry, had her arms over her chest and a pout to match it.

"I do not think that would be wise," he told her as he picked out a hamburger with bacon, mayonnaise, lettuce, tomato, and cheese. Sesshomaru frowned and took off the tomatoes. He picked up a bottle of water before turning to his talking companion.

"You guys do not seem please around the human, may I ask why?" he asked as they stepped away from the lunch line and stood off to the side. Alice stayed quiet, she turned her golden eyes back to Sesshomaru.

"Because she has been quite unpleasant for a few days," Alice said softly and Sesshomaru had the feeling that she was just sugarcoating it.

"Because of the wolf stench right?" Sesshomaru said distastefully. Alice nodded with a small frown.

"She's two timing," a voice said from behind them and they looked towards the person. It was Kagome.

"Hi Alice. Sessh," Kagome said happily and skipped over and hugged Sesshomaru's arm. Alice smiled at the hyper girl, though she didn't hold a candle to her. Kagome turned to stare at what they were.

"What time should we be over your house?" Alice asked after a moment of silence. Kagome turned confused golden eyes to lock with her own.

"What do you mean?" Alice smiled, she probably thought after the her confession that they were made at her.

"The packet on Edgar Allan Poe, Jasper and I were coming over to work on it Remember?" Alice teased and Kagome looked shocked before she broke into a wide smile.

"About 5 if you don't mind," Kagome told her smiling still and in fact locked arms with the slightly taller girl. Alice smiled with a nod.

"Alice!" The three turned to the male who was dragging a reluctant Rosalie over, she had a scowl on her beautiful face. They stopped in front of the trio. It was silent.

"Emmett what's wrong?" Alice asked the big curly haired boy. Kagome tuned them out to look at what Rosalie was glaring at, it was Bella. Kagome let a scowl on her own attractive face when Bella looked over at her with a threatening glare while moving closer to Edward.

_'I warned you not to try and threaten me so now you'll have what is coming to you.' _She thought bringing her own eyes over to Edward's and let a smile creep on her face. Edward gave her an awkward yet friendly wave back.

Kagome let a smirk grace her attractive face as she headed over. She kept her eyes locked with Bella and Bella kept her glare in place when she reached the table.

"Hello Jasper, I informed Alice you guys could come over at 5 or whenever," she told the blond who nodded. He smiled discreetly, he was glad they were going to get to know the girl. She was pleasant to be around, just like Alice. Plus her stiff form really did remind him of himself.

"What are you doing here?" Bella's venomous voice made her looked over to the girl and she sent her a fake smile.

"Oh, Bella," Kagome said with obvious displeasure, "I know you heard me tell him about coming over." Kagome said rolling her gold eyes at her. Bella crossed her arms and glared at the newborn vampire.

"Why are you going over her house?" Edward asked and Kagome turned to him with a bright smile, she moved a bit closer, sending a smirk to Bella.

"To work on an assignment, you know Edward," she started causing his eyebrow raise. Jasper smirked from his side of the table, he liked Kagome and she was perfect for Edward. From what he could tell she was hyper, attractive, and she seemed to have something about her, he just couldn't place it.

"You can come over too. Why not the other two people I saw from that day," Kagome offered looking at Jasper when she said the last sentence, Jasper nodded but they didn't say anything when Bella and Edward gave questioning glances at them.

_*With Jacob*_

(A/N: I am not going to make Jacob bad and all and this scene proves it! Just try, for me?)

Jacob laid on his bed, he was tired. He was tired of being Bella's boy toy and from the constant nagging he was getting from the guys, they all kept giving him looks that screamed 'Leave her!' but he just can't.

He heaved a sigh before rubbing his face, maybe he should just leave her. He tried, really tried to make her see that he was better for her, better than that Cullen, and thought that maybe… maybe she would actually fall for him like he did for her.

He stood up and put on her shirt and boots before hopping out his window. He had someone to visit.

**A/N: Ok let me tell you this, I was supposed to post this chapter this morning but it wasn't saved because my laptop had shut off. So I had to go to school then do my HW and rewrite it and I swear it was better the first time.**

** I had never been so upset… so sorry for that. Until next time! (btw sorry it's short too. And enjoy!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well I was thinking about Jacob falling for Kagome but I don't want to because I don't want another love triangle, I couldn't do that to Jacob since he's been through so much in this and I can't help but want to stop torturing him. Maybe I'll clean up Bella's act after she gets beaten up by Kagome lol so many ideas in my head. Continue on…**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kagome was shocked at the boy- no wolf- in front of her. Then realization hit her, this scent was similar to the one on Bella, this was the wolf sneaking around with Bella and hurting Edward- not that she cared or anything- and she suddenly felt disgusted.

She watched the wolf transform back into a human and she suddenly understood why Bella was "with" him, he was gorgeous with his buff muscles, his tan skin, his hair in a cute cut hairstyle, and his eyes. The eyes were her favorite part, though they were glaring at her, she noticed they were a light brown.

"Hello, I'm Kagome." She greeted nicely with her smile wide and friendly though she wanted to hurl him a hundred miles away from her. But when he smiles back at her that feeling is washed away from her and she has the need to befriend him.

"Jacob Black." He greeted back to her. Kagome took a step towards him and held a hand. He stiffened and she was about to pull back before she felt a warm hand grasped hers and she smiled brightly at him.

"How old are you?" he questioned and she raised an eyebrow at the question but she lightly laughed.

"You're not supposed to ask a woman her age," she teased laughing. Jacob liked the sound and found himself laughing with her, "I'm 16." She answers and he looks shocked. She pouts, knowing exactly why he's shocked.

"I know, I'm so short ha-ha." She mumbled crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at him. Jacob laughed putting his hands up in mock surrender. Kagome looked up at him and she had a look of question. Jacob of course sees it and stepped a bit closer, curious.

"Is there something you want to ask?" he asked slowly and she bit her lip.

"It's not my business to ask, far from it and I have a feeling you would walk away but," she paused to take a breath, "I know that you and the Cullens don't get together and Bella's the reason or is it your dislike for vampires?" she asked quietly knowing that with his hearing he heard it.

"You know the Cullens?" Jacob asked angrily before throwing his hands up in the air, "Of course. All these blood suckers know each other!" he yelled and Kagome gasped insulted before turning around to walk away.

Jacob saw this and frowned, she was different from the others and seeing her about to walk away made him sad. He didn't want her to go so he ran up to her side and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and Kagome shook her head and continued to walk away.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I even tried to be your friend knowing what you're doing with **her**," Kagome spat furiously and Jacob spun her around. He had a pleading look in his brown eyes and she looked away.

"I said sorry Kagome," he whispered holding back a whimper. He couldn't let her leave, he didn't want her to leave, he didn't want her to be mad at him, he needed and wanted her to stay.

"I got to go," she mumbled pulling away from his grip before rolling her eyes and giving him a small smile. She backed up and he stepped forward, she backed up and he came forward. She stepped forward and he backed up. They both grinned playfully before she tackled him.

They rolled around, she used to get Sesshomaru to play with her like this a lot so she was very used to it, so she rolled over and pinned him.

"HA!" she shouted panting. She was straddling him and holding his hands above his head and he had wide eyes. She sighed before getting up and offering a pale hand to help him, she completely missed his mischief look before she was on her back, grinning down at her.

"HA!" he mocked and she laughed, he joined in with her. They looked like best friends and for some reason they didn't mind the thought at all.

"Kagome," the two looked up and saw the Cullens and Sesshomaru standing not too far away. Kagome blushed and let out a nervous giggle before turning eyes to Jacob, who was still pinning her down and who was looking at Edward.

Rosalie had a look of disgust on her face, Emmett was glaring, Jasper had his normal impassive face, Alice scrunched her nose up, Carlisle had a frown, Esme had a small grimace, and lastly Edward had a deep frown and his fist clenched. They never really met the werewolf, they avoided each other knowing that Edward and Jacob would start a fight.

"Err, hi there." Kagome said pushing Jacob off and standing to her feet in a gracefully and gave them a bright smile.

"What are you doing here?" Edward sneered at Jacob. Kagome stepped up and held her hand.

"I was on my way to see you actually," the air was tensed and silent. Kagome rocked on her feet, not noticing Alice began doing the same thing, though Emmett noticed and nudged Rosalie who chuckled. She covered her mouth when they all turned to look at her, she cleared her throat before looking away.

"Well go on talk," Edward spoke, his voice angry, his eyes narrowed, fist balled, and his jaw clenched.

"I'm sorry. I thought from hanging out with Bella that she would fall for me and for sleeping with her," Edward growled and took a step towards him but Kagome grabbed his hand, surprising everyone when he stepped back, relaxing. Esme and Alice squealed together, Rosalie rolled her eyes and had a gentle smile on her face, Emmett nudged Jasper who was smiling, and Carlisle had amusement in his eyes.

"I also wanted to tell you that I'm done with Bella like that. I'll just be her friend if that's ok with you." Jacob told them and Kagome smiled when he looked her way.

"Thank you, but that's not necessary. I'm not with her, she may think so but I knew she was with you and I just lost my feelings for her in that way." Edward told Jacob, shrugging when the boy's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"She's not the same anymore," Jacob stated and Edward let a small smile and nodded in agreement.

"Look at you two bonding over this!" Kagome squealed twirling around, her arms out and head to the sky.

"What a start to a tolerated friendship!" she shouted happily, twirling and jumping like a ballet dancer. Alice laughed, as did the rest of the family, and began to jump and spin with the girl too. They began to sing "Why can't we be friends," over and over.

"Ok. Ok." Edward laughed waving them to stop. The two girls stopped, pouts on their faces and holding hands.

"While you're here Jacob," Edward glanced at the werewolf who had a small smile looking at Kagome. "Have you heard anything about Victoria?" Jacob's and Kagome's head spun towards the Vampire.

"The red headed girl who wants to kill Bella?" Jacob asked confused. "Didn't she disappear?" he asked looking at the rest.

"Yes she did but she returned." Carlisle informed the werewolf who made an "O" shape with his mouth. Kagome looked towards the sky with sad eyes. She looked down feeling someone grab her shoulder.

"I had forgotten to mention this to you that day," Sesshomaru began as he wrapped his arm around her, caging her in his warmth and from the curious gaze of the Vampire and wolf, "She told me to apologize for what she did to your mother and brother." He told her lightly and Kagome's filled with tears. She buried her head in his chest, it was rare when he hugged her in front of others.

"What happened?" Alice spoke softly as she stepped towards the girl, her voice concerned and curious. Sesshomaru sighed sadly, he looked to the small woman who reminded him of Kagome.

"Victoria and some boy had fed on her family, not changing them but killing them. She came home and saw it, they changed her before leaving when I told them to leave her," Sesshomaru held Kagome tighter when he smelled her tears, "I buried her family before taking her here after hearing this Victoria woman talk about some newborn army she had in Forks." Sesshomaru finished letting Kagome go when she softly pushed him away.

"I'm sorry that happened Kagome," Rosalie whispered and Kagome smiled a sad tearful smile. She turned away and looked on in the forest.

"So am I. Let's go do our homework!" she shouted grabbing Alice wrist and running towards her house, Alice ran after her laughing.

"They are so alike it's cute." Jasper commented before running off after the girls leaving the rest in silence.

"Well Jacob, you may come if you want, we were going to have dinner and since you are a new friend why not come along?" Sesshomaru suggested, turning to the Cullens as if it was ok. They nodded hesistantly and then they were off to Sesshomaru's house.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: Tell me what you think! **

**Ok people get this, my sister wants me to write the Harry Potter/Inuyasha crossover and so do I. The problem I have though is that I don't have the facts or anything. Plus I really am deciding the pairing. **

**I couldn't let Jacob be a stupid asshole I like him too much for that and he's too sweet. Wish me luck on the possible Harry Potter/Inuyasha crossover. Until next time….**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thank you all so much for the reviews, to be honest I didn't think I would get so much, not that I'm not happy I got so much and wouldn't mind getting more *wink wink*. I was happy about the friendship too. So let's continue without my babbling.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kagome was sitting in her room, she was dressed for school and she was waiting for the sun to rise. It was 6:50am and the sky was turning a light blue, showing that morning was coming, she hopped off the bed, her boots clunking on floor, and she made her way out her room and down the stairs.

"I was a bit upset you didn't make me breakfast," Sesshomaru teased walking into the kitchen, Kagome laughed. She shrugged, "Sorry. I was just thinking." She told her guardian as he poured some blood in one of her many bottles, they packed up on deer in the basement, so they wouldn't go hunting so after, she preferred fresh blood.

"Thinking about…?" he trailed off interested. Kagome turned her head to look at the silver haired dog demon and he nodded at her silent stare.

"I'm sure that they are in a better place. No need to dwell on it." Kagome went stiff when he said that. Sesshomaru noticed her form and mentally slapped himself, how insensitive of him to say that.

"It only happened a week ago!" she shouted, her voice filled with hurt and her fist balled. Sesshomaru placed the bottle down and stepped towards the young vampire with regret on his face.

"Kagome I didn't mean it like that!" He told her as he tried and failed to gather her in his strong arms. Kagome pushed away and marched out of the room muttering, "We got to get to school," before disappearing out the house. Sesshomaru slapped his forehead before grabbing the bottle and rushing out after her, sighing seeing she left the car.

_*With the Cullens*_

Edward pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Rosalie, the Cullens hopped out of the cars just to see Bella strutting over to them, dark looks passed over Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett's face. Alice only had a frown on her lovely face while Jasper kept his neutral face on though his eyes were hard.

"Hey guys," she said wrapping her arm around Edward only for him to push it off.

"Hi Bella," he bit out while Alice and Emmett muttered a "hey" while Jasper and Rosalie nodded to her. She furrowed her eyebrows about to ask if something was wrong when their faces brightened. She turned to look at what caught their attention and saw that newborn, Kagome. Bella's face darkened, she didn't like her one bit.

"Hi Kagome!" Alice greeted happily, forgetting about Bella and Bella's chest tightened seeing the two small girls hug. She turned to Rosalie, hopping the blonde would hate the girl, knowing that she probably wouldn't like being around newborns as much as she being around humans, her hopes were deflated when she saw the newborn bounce over to Rosalie with open arms, Bella's mouth dropped seeing Rosalie smile and hug her back.

"Hi guys," Kagome greeted back but when her eyes landed on Bella they exchanged glares.

"Bella," Kagome said tightly, her arms crossing and covering her ample breast. Bella frowned and turned her head away.

"Kagome," Bella responded in her displeased voice. Bella turned to tell Edward she wanted to get to class early only to see him offering his arm to Kagome, her mouth dropped seeing the girl giggle and take it back before they strode to the school, the students whispering and pointing. They strode with confidence like her and Sesshomaru had.

"What the hell?!" Bella whispered shouted about to march after the two just as they disappeared through the door talking. Before she could get far though she was grabbed, she turned and saw Rosalie standing there, her face hard obviously filled with hatred.

"It's over Bella, after we get rid of Victoria then you will be gone, leave them alone. They're perfect for each other and you will not ruin his happiness." Rosalie growled and tossed Bella's arm away. Bella looked to the others only to see them nodding in agreement, she frowned before turning to Alice.

"So you're going to leave me? You do know the Volturi will come after her too right? She's a newborn and they will **kill** her when they find out about her age," Bella hissed at them. She was too hurt and too angry to care she wasn't whispering. Alice frowned and stepped up to the girl she thought was a friend.

"That is enough Bella, you only brought this upon yourself when you began to see Jacob behind his back." Bella's eyes widened and she stepped back.

"When did you start calling him Jacob?" she asked horrified. Rosalie scoffed at that before her lips curved up into a smile.

"After we found him and Kagome wrestling in the woods on her way to her house. He and Edward are beginning to come to a friendship over getting over you. To be honest we all had dinner together, it was surprisingly delightful." Rosalie told the girl, Bella gasped once again. Alice nodded in agreement and gave her a glance before turning to the others.

"We should get to class," she said before turning her back to walk away, Jasper's arm coming around her shoulders.

"I hope they kill her," Bella called after them, they paused in unison and turned back to the girl. They growled at that, they believed the small girl as family and they didn't take that lightly. Before they could someone beat them to it.

"I suggest you shut your mouth and get to class, _human_, before you truly anger someone who will make your life hell," they all turned to see Sesshomaru standing behind them. He had a deep frown on and he had a cold look in his eyes. Bella paled before looking at them with a glare before retreating into the school, a deep frown on her face.

"And you would think she would be grateful for trying to get Victoria off her back," Emmett sneered before turning to the silver haired man.

"Tell me," Emmett started, his face confused. Sesshomaru turned to the large male with a raised eyebrow, "Why didn't you come with Kagome as always?" Emmett asked and the silence lasted for a while.

"I said something she didn't take well and it's completely my fault." He told them before turning on his heel and gracefully walking to the school. The Cullens stood there for a minute before walking to the school.

_*With Bella*_

She glared at the vampire, she ruined everything! Ever since she came here, she had the people she cared for the most leave her. She was going to get what was coming to her.

_*With Victoria*_

She stood outside of the school, lately her mind drifted from the human girl to the girl with blue eyes. She heard that she's been hanging around the Cullens and the Wolves and she doesn't doubt she's going to want to join them in destroying her.

"Victoria, Why are we here?" Riley asked her as they watched the people go in and out of the school. Victoria doesn't answer before turning to jump into a tree, she was going to watch this parking lot until the girl came out. She needed to talk to her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

** A/N: I just want to say that I noticed that I might just have an idea in about what's going to happen soon and I have a feeling that you will guess what it is from Victoria appearing and from Bella's hatred and Jealous behavior. So guess! Please? I hope you are enjoying this, until next time…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This story is a success, I know for sure that I want to kill Bella off but I might not. It's just an idea so don't look into it so much, ok? Continue on…**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Alice was standing against the wall in dance class, she along with the rest of the students were watching the teachers do the tango. Her eyes went blank and she gripped Edwards's arm, causing him to turn to her.

_Bella walked through the halls following Demetri into the grand hall where Aro and the others were standing. Aro stood greeting the human girl while the others, save Aro, Jane, Felix, and Demetri, stiffened at the smell of her._

_ "Ah, Isabella," Aro said happily walking over to the girl who was watching him cautiously._

_ "Aro, I need to speak to you." Bella said crossing her arms, she let a small smile grace her face. Aro raised an eyebrow at her. _

_ "What is it?" he asked curiously and Bella smirked._

_ "I thought I should inform you that there is a newborn…" Bella was interrupted by Jane snorting._

_ "We knew that already." She said rolling her red eyes. Bella sneered at her before turning back to Aro._

_ "Yes as Jane said, we knew that Isabella. But what is this about?" he asked walking back to take a seat. Bella walked behind him and stopped in front of the steps._

_ "I thought you should know that there is this newborn named, Kagome. She is with the Cullens," she told him. The vampires stilled and Aro sat forward._

_ "And?" Jane pressed, she didn't understand what the big deal was._

_ "This girl has got to be sixteen. I just thought you should know, not only of her age, that since she came the Cullens are going to be letting me go," Aro stood with a frown on his face._

_ "This won't do now will it," Aro murmured. Jane glared at Bella and slipped towards the door. She would talk to the Cullens herself._

_ "We will talk to them ourselves. Demetri, Felix, Alec." Jane said in her emotionless voice. She could hear and smell Bella following them._

Alice snapped her eyes, when did she close it? She looked towards Edward and saw his eyes looking at her in confusion.

"What's wrong, Alice?" he asked, Alice looked to his side and saw Kagome looking at her curiously. Alice turned from them to look around the room.

"Where's Bella?" she asked frantic. She knew that is she wasn't there then that meant that she was on her way.

"She said she was going home early." Edward said in an uninterested voice. Alice shook her head with a frown on her face.

"Edward, we need to get the others quickly," she told him before running out the room without another word, ignoring the call of the two teachers. Kagome looked towards Edward before they rushed out of the room after her.

_*With Bella*_

She was driving as fast as she could, she was going to get her out the way. If she couldn't have Edward then she wasn't either. She stepped on the pedal harder, she knew that Alice might have had a vision by now. She was least going to tell them about her before she was stopped.

(A/N: I know it's a long drive but imagine the long trip)

She parked outside of the building she once saved Edward from. She frowned at the thought of Edward before marching through the hall, she was greeted by Demetri.

"Bella," he said raising an eyebrow in question. She just smiled and stepped inside, closing the door behind her with a gentle slam.

"I need to speak to Aro," she requested and watched him look at her for a few seconds before nodding and walking down the halls. She memorized the way to the grand hall but still followed behind him.

"Ah Isabella," he greeted her, unlike so many in the rooms who stiffened at the smell of her. She decided to ignore it and focus on Aro. She watched him cautiously as he stood in front of her with a smile.

"Aro, I need to speak to you," she told him crossing her arms with a small smile. Aro raised an eyebrow at this.

"What is it?" he asked, she could hear the curiosity in his voice and she let the smile turn into a smirk.

"I thought I should inform you that there is a newborn," She was interrupted by Jane snorting, she sneered at the young vampire. She reminded her of Kagome.

"We knew that already," Jane said rolling her red eyes uninterested. Bella turned back to Aro.

"Yes as Jane said, we knew that already Isabella," he said turning around and heading to take his seat, she went to follow him, she watched from the foot of the stairs as he sat down.

"So what is this about?" he asked confused. Bella crossed her arms.

"I thought you should know that there is this newborn named Kagome. She is with the Cullens," she told them. The vampires stilled and Aro sat forward on his seat.

"And?" Jane asked with an uninterested voice, she didn't see the big deal about it. She didn't like Bella at all.

"This girl is about sixteen. I thought that you should know, not only her age, that since she came the Cullens are going to be letting me go," she told him. Aro stood with a frown on his face.

"This won't do now will it," he murmured to himself. Jane glared at the girl suspiciously. _'That can't be all to the story, so what is it?'_ She thought with a frown.

"We will go talk to them ourselves. Demetri, Felix, Alec." She said in her emotionless voice as she walked towards the door. She could hear Bella's footsteps and smell her not so far behind.

_*With the Cullens*_

Esme punched the wall in anger, they all saw a hole when she pulled her hand away, they never seen Esme so mad.

"I knew we shouldn't have gotten involved with her!" Rosalie shouted as they walked down the stairs of their school. Kagome followed behind them with a balled fist, she was fuming. That stupid human was so… _'Like kikyo,' _she thought venomously.

"We need to get there quickly," Alice said in a hurried tone. Before they could though they saw a flash of red appear near their car with a boy with pale blonde haired boy standing near her. (A/N: They say that he has pale blonde hair on this website but it looked like brown to me in the movie but let's just go with what the website said)

They all growled at the woman and unknown boy next to her. She had her eyes on Kagome but she was aware of their movements.

"Victoria," they growled. Kagome stared at her red eyes with her own golden eyes but quickly looked away when Edward made a move to attack, she jumped between them.

"Move Kagome," Edward growled low under his voice. Kagome shook her head and looked to the woman and boy who created her.

"Did the silver haired man tell you what I said," Victoria spoke. The Cullens were surprised when they heard regret in her voice and the look in her eyes, looked like shame.

"Yes. Thank you," Kagome replied softly.

"I really am sorry," Victoria told her as she took a step forward and Kagome nodded. She wasn't one to hold grudges and she thought this woman deserved a second chance.

"I have one question," Kagome said as they stopped in front of each other, they forgot about the Cullens who were growling and itching for a fight, or to kill the woman in front of her.

"Yes," Victoria wondered. Kagome looked back at the Cullens who looked at her for a second or two before looking at the two hated guest.

"Why are you doing this? This isn't going to bring him back," she asked curiously. She heard the women gasp as low as they could. Victoria frowned.

"You don't know how it feels to lose someone over a human," Victoria hissed before turning around.

"I know and I'm sorry but killing this stupid Bella girl won't bring him back. She is nothing so tell me, why you're bringing this whole army for this one human?" Kagome asked under her breath but they all heard.

"I did it because the Cullens and wolves would try to protect her but now I know that they don't want her anymore because of her scandalous affair but the damage is already done. I am going to keep them just in case they interfere anyway, even after her less than loyal actions. I got to go," she said before looking towards her once more before heading off to the woods with the boy behind her.

"Cullens, Newborns," The eight vampires turned and would've paled, if they had color, seeing Jane and the rest behind them. They quickly glared and growled seeing Bella behind them.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: Ugh Bella you suck! This is nothing like the movie huh? **

**You guys are liking it right? I hope you review because I want to know what you think. Until next time…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ugh Bella is so annoying. Man I really want to make Victoria good but I just don't know. Well go and continue...**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was silent, the Cullens were on edge, she could tell from their tense forms. She glanced at the arriving group and glared at a smug looking Bella. She knew what she was up to but she was going to see how this all played out.

"Jane," Edward spoke from next to her. She felt him step near her when the blonde, Jane, looked at her with her piercing red eyes before turning back to Edward.

"Edward, it's lovely to see you again. Too bad it's under these circumstances." Jane said with her calm voice, it kind of reminded her of Kanna's and combined with the stare, it was enough to visibly see the small pale girl.

"May I ask what your name is?" Jane asked as she once again turned to her. Kagome was silent, she just stared at her. She felt it, she saw it in her unmoving face. She did learn how to read expressions even on people who locked up their emotions, _'Thank you Sesshomaru,' _she thought. She snapped out of it when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned and saw Carlisle, he had a gentle expression.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome." She answered the blonde with her own calm voice.

"Can we get to the point? Why are you here?" Rosalie asked from her spot near Esme, they were on guard, like the rest of them.

"Bella came with some news. You are "letting her go" for Kagome?" Jane asked and they all turned their matching golden eyes to the girl. She didn't weaver under their stare. Kagome didn't look to the annoying twit, she kept her eyes on Jane, she could hear the displeasure in her voice. Kagome smiled, _'She doesn't believe a word of Bella,' _she thought amused.

"Jane, is it?" Kagome spoke, all eyes turned to her. Jane nodded.

"May I speak to you in private?" she asked nodding toward Sesshomaru's car across the parking lot. She saw the Cullens tense up at the request but she paid no mind to it. She saw Bella glaring daggers at her. Jane looked to the two men who she came with before she nodded and began to walk to the car.

"What is it, Kagome?" Jane asked, her voice still calm but it was laced with confusion. Kagome took a look to the group that was watching them cautiously except Bella who was fuming.

"I can tell you do not believe a word Bella says," she said turning back to the impassive blonde. She suddenly saw a frown grace her beautiful young face.

"Of course I don't. But I know there is more to the story than she's telling us." Jane said glaring at Bella from the corner of her eyes. Kagome smirked.

"There is. But out of curiosity, what did she tell you?" Kagome asked as she leaned against the car. Jane stood in front of her so the others couldn't see her mouth moving, Kagome knew it was because Rosalie could read mouths.

"She came in, requesting to speak to Aro. She began to tell us of you and that since you came, the Cullens were getting rid of her and replacing her with you. But I knew it was a lie, somehow the others didn't notice the stench of the wolf. Though it's fading, I can still smell it." Jane told the girl. She turned to the girl, she was nice. She reminded her of Alice, except she had this air around her that was mysterious.

"Jane," Kagome's voice broke her out of her thoughts. Jane looked to her golden eyes, they were more of a light yellow.

"Your eyes are yellow," Jane pointed out in wonder. She never saw someone with yellow eyes and it was interesting. She watched her smile bashfully. She brought a small pale hand to rub her neck, Jane could see the bite wound on her wrist. _'It's healing,' _she thought before paying attention again.

"Yea, I just recently started drinking animal blood. Sesshomaru said I should have eyes like the Cullens soon, with a good week." She told her with a smile.

"You want gold eyes?" Jane asked smiling despite of herself. She was just so… happy.

"Yes, they're wonderful." She said with her smile in place. She looked over to the group and saw them watching her with curious eyes.

"So what's the story?" Jane asked getting to the point again. Kagome frowned.

"I became friends with them. I didn't do anything but hang out with them, she's just jealous she got caught. I'm pretty sure they already knew she was with Jacob but she thought they didn't, that idiot," Kagome said laughing and Jane gave her own chuckle, "She got this idea I'm trying to get with Edward but I'm not, I wouldn't do that when he's taking. Though he assured me that he didn't want her." Kagome shook her head as she looked to Edward.

"So why is he still with her?" Jane asked as they both looked at Edward. Kagome shrugged.

"They aren't "together" but he's keeping her around because he still doesn't want her to get hurt, he thinks it's his fault since he killed James but it isn't." Jane turned to Kagome, she let a small smile on her face, _'She likes him,' _she thought. She nodded before turning to the group, her stoic mask back on.

"We will have to talk often Kagome," she told the Japanese vampire before they headed over to the group. When they got there, the Cullens immediately grabbed Kagome, much to Bella's displeasure and Jane's amusement, and began to guard her.

"Bella, I've been filled in on everything and I think Aro will like to hear that there is two sides to this story. From what I heard he will not be happy," Jane said and Bella turned to glare at Kagome, who glared back.

"Until then, it's been a pleasure meeting you Kagome," Jane said giving the small girl a smile, much to the others surprised, before she and the silent boys turned to follow her.

They watched as the trio left before they whirled on Bella. She had a nasty scowl on her face and her sights were on Kagome who returned it ten folds.

"What the hell are you doing, Isabella?!" Esme yelled furiously. The vampires stood still while Bella flinched.

"What did you think you were going to gain by bringing them here?!" she shouted as she pointed to the direction of the retreating vampires. Bella crossed her arms before shrugging one shoulder.

"I don't know maybe they were going to take her away, permanently. She is the reason you all are casting me aside!" Bella shouted angrily, her brown eyes filled with tears. Kagome growled in annoyance.

"No they are "casting you aside" because you were being a whore!" Kagome shouted, she was done being blamed for something she wasn't the cause of. She was done with this bratty human girl.

"I was not! Don't talk to me like that!" Bella shouted, red in the face, "You're the whore! Hanging all over Edward!" She yelled in anger. Kagome growled and stepped towards her but was held back by Edward.

"He doesn't want you anymore so what he does isn't your business! He is basically your ex since you weren't faithful enough to keep your legs closed." Kagome roared, her eyes hardening. Jasper felt Kagome's anger and how sad she was.

"Enough Kagome," the group turned to see Sesshomaru standing close by. He had his cold stare on Bella before he softened them as he turned to the girl he took in.

"Come," he ordered as he walked past them and towards his car. Kagome glared at Bella once more before turning to follow her father like figure.

"You keep hanging around them and you'll see what I can do!" Bella shouted after them, Sesshomaru tugged her into the car hearing her growl and about to turn around. He shoved her into the car and closing the door before getting into the driver's seat and zooming out of the parking lot. Leaving a pissed off human and fuming vampires.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: Jane likes Kagome and vice versa. Man Bella is ticking me off and I know she isn't done. Until next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It's been awhile so I just want to say sorry and that my sister wants someone else to be with Jacob so there might be someone… tell me if you want that or just have him to be single. Other than just continue on… **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Edward was mad, no he was pissed, no wait he was fuming. The girl he thought he loved was just an evil cunning little bitch. He was pissed beyond belief.

"Edward," Alice's gentle yet firm voice called out to him but he couldn't look away from Bella's mad brown eyes.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" He shouted suddenly causing Bella to step back in shock and hurt.

"W-what-?" Bella's stuttering question was cut off when Edward marched towards her.

"If I didn't care about you I would leave you to fend off Victoria yourself," he growled before heading to the car but stopped when Bella grabbed his wrist. He turned to face her and saw tears in her eyes.

"She's taken you away from me! She's taking Jacob from me! She suddenly comes and everyone is falling in love with her!" Bella shouted angrily and in distress. She put her hand in her hair, "I-I mean Rosalie should've hated her because she's a newborn. She shouldn't be hugging her and protecting her when she can't even shake hands with me! Jane should've killed her after finding out her age!" Bella continued shouting, tears pouring down her face.

"You trying to kill her isn't going to get you back on our good side Bella!" he shouted, not noticing Alice trying to get his attention because of the crowd forming. "You were sleeping with someone else and we knew it, I was done with you before she came here!" he sighed before looking into those chocolate eyes he used to love.

"I-I don't want you anymore. She has nothing to do with it, leave her alone." Edward finally said to her before walking off. Bella looked to the others, Alice didn't cast her a glance as her and Jasper followed after Edward. Rosalie sneered at her before leaving with Emmett, who gave Bella a disapproving look before turning around and trying to calm his girlfriend.

Carlisle and Esme stared at Bella with nothing but anger. Bella couldn't look at them any longer so she turned and began heading to her orange pickup truck. She started it and drove off, despite what she heard she was going to get rid of Kagome.

_*With Kagome*_

They weren't speaking, Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eyes. She was staring out the window.

"Are you ok?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road. He heard her sigh before going back silent.

"No, she's pissing me off. She's trying to get rid of me because she can't handle that she messed up and they don't like her anymore." She groaned putting her head in her hands. Sesshomaru glanced at her hesitantly.

"Are you sure? It sounded like you were speaking to _them_ personally." He said hinting at what they both knew was the past. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. I kind of was," she sighed, she ran her hand through her black locks.

"I understand. I'm sorry about this morning," he told her as he parked in front of their house. She just smiled at him and grabbed his hand as they hopped out of the car and headed into the house.

_*With the Volturi*_

Jane looked pleased at Aro's confused face. She just told him what Kagome had informed her about.

"So, they don't want her anymore because she spread her legs for the wolf." Aro said pacing back and forth across the big spotless floor. Jane nodded.

"Yes but for the fact that she is young I advise we do not kill her," She suggested. Aro looked at her in wonder and confusion.

"Oh and why is that?" he asked walking towards her, Jane kept her poker face on as he stood in arm lengths. She knew she was making excuses to keep her alive. To be honest she really liked the young girl.

"She has a mark that is healing but she should have been in a frenzy smelling Isabella's enticing blood but she is not. She is in full control and that is something we should look into and keep her around." She told him and watched him turn to the other for confirmation.

"Is this true?" Aro asked Felix and Alec. They nodded with their own poker face intact. Something about this girl made Jane not want to kill her so they would go with it.

"Hmm… interesting," he murmured under his breath, they could all hear the wonder in his voice. The three vampires nodded and watched as he went to sit down on one of the humongous chairs.

_*With Bella*_

She turned off the truck's engine and hopped out. She shoved her pale hands in the pockets of her jacket, trying to seem casual as she walked to the house she often played at when her father went to work. She stopped at the door and knocked three times before putting it back in the jacket. She rocked back and forth patiently on her feet.

"Hell-" the women who answered the door stopped her greeting to glare at the brunette. Bella attempted to smile but she felt quite uneasy at the scary glare directed at her, she almost had a scarier glare than Rosalie.

"Hi, Leah. Is Jacob here?" she asked trying to look over her shoulder but stopped seeing the boys gather behind the girl.

"Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth. How are you guys?" She asked awkwardly. They didn't reply and stood there, just staring at her with hate in her eyes. All except Seth, who couldn't meet her gaze.

"So is Jake-" Bella was cut off when Leah growled at her.

"You have no right to call him that anymore." She hissed angrily as she took a menacing step towards Bella, only to stop by a hand on her shoulder. She turned, along with the rest, and saw Jacob. But he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the girl he thought was his friend.

"Isabella," he acknowledged with a nod of his hand as he took his hand off Leah's shoulder and stuck it in his pocket. Bella looked shocked at him, he never called her by her real name and he definitely never nodded his head in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked casually, forgetting about the others who were looking at him proudly.

"I-I came here to talk to you?" Bella stuttered, her face red from embarrassment. Jacob shook his head.

"Can't. We got to get to the Cullens." He told her as him and the rest of the werewolves brushed past her. She gaped at them before rushing after them, mostly after Jacob. She grabbed his arm and tugged him to a stop. He turned to look at her with something she knew of annoyance, she knew it well. She knew it all well from looking at Rosalie for a while.

"I'm coming with you then," she commanded angrily, she was furious. Why the hell was he brushing her off? She scowled when she remembered Rosalie's words. _'He and Edward are beginning to come to a friendship over getting over you,' _the blonde's words echoing in her head. She gasped and snapped out of her thoughts.

"No Bella. You're not going." Jacob told her with narrowed eyes. Sam stepped up and clamped a hand on Jacob's shoulder but he kept his eyes on Bella. He turned to Jacob.

"Let her come," Sam told him gently but when protesting came he turned and growled at all of them which made them shut their mouths.

"Bella can do whatever she wants. We can't stop her," Sam pointed out before turning to the brunette with a small frown on his face.

"Just stay out of our way," he told her as he began to walk towards the woods. Leah, Quil, Paul, and Embry all narrowed their eyes at her before following after their alpha. Seth attempted to smile at her before taking off after his sister and friend. Jacob looked at her with a frown. Then he saw the hurt in her eyes and his eyes softened.

_'Don't get sucked back in,' _he chanted to himself as he forced himself to turn away and walked off to follow behind them. She slumped her shoulders and walked after them, she clenched her fist as she thought of the stupid irritated new girl who came and cast some spell on everyone.

Her thoughts only got bitter as she and the werewolves approached the camp sight. She insistently caught sight of the girl she hated with a passion.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: My sister (who also has an account) is my beta reader! YAY! Also she gave me a thought on the next chapter. I know all of you will enjoy what she thought of! So until next time…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: 1****st**** I am truly happy and thankful you guys like this story so thank you, 2****nd ****I'm already working on another story but I will tell ya'll when it happens. And 3****rd**** I realized I forgot about Jared… oops. But anyway continue on…**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_*With Kagome (Before the Wolves and Bella arrived)*_

Kagome sat in her room on her queen sized bed. She had a laptop on her lap and was reading "The Tell Tale Heart" even though her, Alice, and Jasper already finished the assignment for English class the day it was assigned. She just loved this short story, she just loved him and his sense of writing. (A/N: By her I mean me)

Sesshomaru was out at work, she knew it was had to do with something he owns in the company. She sighed as her thoughts once again drifted to the Victoria thing. She didn't want to kill the red head even if she killed her mother and brother and turned her into vampire. Even though she forgave Victoria doesn't mean she wasn't going to get avenge her family.

She should start getting ready to meet the Wolves and the Cullens for training on the newborns. She was excited, she was going to see her friends and she was going to be fighting. But first she has to get her guardian so reached over to her nightstand and took hold of her purple telephone and dialed Sesshomaru's number, it picked up on the fourth ring.

"Sesshomaru speaking," Sesshomaru answered in his normal formal monotone voice. She hid a giggle behind her hand and she cleared her throat before talking.

"Hello Sesshomaru, I do hope I am not interrupting anything," she said in her own formal voice. She giggled softly as she imagined him cracking the smallest smile only she and Rin could have managed to bring out of him.

"Luckily you didn't Ms. Higurashi," another giggle escaped from her, "So what is it you need?" He questioned.

"I was just going to tell you I will be with the Cullens doing the training thing for Victoria."

_*Present Time*_

When the Cullens saw Bella approaching with the Wolves they were instantly on guard. All except Kagome who was downright ignoring her presence and skipped over to the Wolves and gave them each a hug. Seth, who she knew developed a crush on her, hugged her, a bit too long, I might add. Edward raised an eyebrow at the young wolf who kept his eyes locked on the girl they all grew to adore.

"Isabella I wasn't aware of you would be here," Kagome said annoyed, her eyes narrowed seeing the girl they all grew to hate glare at her in anger.

"Of course, Victoria is coming after me. Why wouldn't I make sure the people I love is going to be fine." She answered back with a sweet tone before she frowned.

"Though I could care less if you got your head ripped off, in fact I'll be ecstatic." Bella said grinning as she saw the fury in Kagome's eyes. Kagome clenched her fist in anger before she smirked as she thought of something. Kagome looked down at her nails that were painted black.

"Oh, I would be ecstatic seeing your dead body if we didn't do this little protection program but then again this is more about stopping Victoria than keeping you safe." Kagome grinned smugly seeing Bella turned red with anger like she did only moments ago. Bella threw her arms in the air and she looked at Kagome with so much hatred and anger that they all were shocked when she jumped at Kagome.

"Bella!" shouts were thrown all over when Kagome tossed the girl into the tree. She scraped her back pretty bad when she slid down the tree. The smell was so strong, too much, and even though she was control when she smelled the girl, there was too much to ignore and she lunged at her. All they heard was Bella's scream when she saw Kagome approaching her at a fast pace.

Kagome was knocked into a tree by Edward, he held her hand above her head and pressed his body against hers to keep her from attacking her. Kagome struggled and thrashed against his hold as he tried to calm her down. She managed to get her leg up and roughly kicked him off her. She made another dash to her target but was on the ground, on her back, she looked up and saw sandy brown fur and brown eyes staring at her.

"Seth!" The wolves yelled at the young wolf but he paid no mind to them and focused on the girl they all adored, despite her being a vampire. He growled at her, commanding her to stop this instant but that didn't work, she wasn't paying attention to him and she only had her black eyes on Bella.

"I thought you said she was tamed," Everyone, save Kagome, Carlisle, and Seth, looked at the newcomers. It was Aro with Jane, Felix, and Alec behind him with shocked.

"She is but as you can see Bella's _enticing_ blood is spilt at an amount and she can't control herself even you had a difficult time ignoring it when she first came." Jane said emotionlessly, she knew it was true and she used it to her advantage.

"Yes that might be true but she is a newborn and she just attacked Isabella. She has been proven to be a problem and she will be killed." Aro stated as Carlisle finally patched Bella back, Bella stayed on her stomach, she was too dizzy to get up or pay attention.

"But Isabella provoked her!" Alice screamed with teary eyes. She didn't want Kagome to be killed because of something she didn't do.

"We saw everything. Kagome could have simply moved out of the way but she decided to throw her into the tree. She recklessly did the wrong choice and now she will be punished for it." Aro said as he motioned for Felix to get rid of Kagome. Kagome was finally in the right state of mind and Seth was back with his pack. They were scolding him for doing something so mindlessly but were happy he was alright.

Kagome kept her eyes on Aro as he watched Felix approached her. She glared at Aro and she never been so angry. She was fuming. She balled her fist and kept her eyes on Aro, who froze under her furious eyes. He began to kneel, holding his chest in pain. Everything stopped, everyone was looking at Kagome with shocked faces.

"S-stop!" Aro yelled in agony. Everyone turned to him and saw him starting to crack, Kagome wasn't stopping though.

"Why should I? She attacked me and yet I have to pay for her foolishness. That is unfair and now that you're in my position, you want mercy?" Kagome questioned as she cracked a smirk.

"Stop this," Kagome snapped her eyes to her guardian and saw him looking at the raven haired man on his knees.

"What is going on here?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked around the clearing before him, the human is injured, the wolves were watching Kagome intensely, as were Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice, while Esme and Emmett were watching the Volturi.

"Isabella attacked Kagome but got injured and Kagome went into a frenzy. They're trying to kill Kagome but she glared at him and he fell, he was about to die." Alice informed him and he nodded to her in thanks.

"I suggest you leave." Sesshomaru advised the others. Jane shook her head as she approached Kagome, Aro watching her with wide eyes, he still had his hand on his chest as he panted for breath.

"I am staying here. I remove myself from the Volturi guard." Jane announced as she stopped next to Kagome, she gave the girl a smile. (A/N: I do not know if she could do that but in my story she can.)

"Jane," Alec started but Jane shook her head, she looked to Aro.

"I am going to stay with Kagome and Sesshomaru, if that is okay with you, Mr. Taisho?" Jane asked as she looked to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"I do not mind," he told her and she gave him a grateful smile before she turned to Kagome. She grabbed the girl's hand.

"I am going to take Kagome home. Follow me everyone," Jane stated as she turned to walk away. She paused before looking at her brother from over her shoulder.

"See you later, Alec." Jane said with a smile before she disappeared with Kagome leading her into the woods in the direction of her house, the werewolves following after her. Edward stayed in place and so did Alice, Carlisle, and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett took one glance at the Volturi before heading after the retreating group.

"Leave now. Do not bother Kagome or you will have a problem on your hands," Sesshomaru threatened as he turned on his heel and headed to his house.

Edward looked towards Bella who was staring at them with brown pained eyes. She held her back with a grimace. She tried to stand but she fell back down in pain. Edward looked away from her before going over to her and picking her up gently. She gasped in pain before wrapping her arms around his neck as he stiffly walked after Sesshomaru. Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper all frowned before walking after them. Though Jasper watched as the Volturi left, Alec being dragged by an angry Aro.

"_Isabella what have you done?" _Carlisle thought with a sigh as he reached Edward's side. He could tell he wasn't into Bella anymore and had his sight on Kagome. When they got to the house, they all paused seeing everyone silent.

"We are going to take Isabella home," Carlisle said as he nodded to the injured girl in Edward's arm. Kagome eyes narrowed at the girl but she looked at Edward, he gave her a smile. Kagome smiled back before glaring at Bella who turned away from her harsh glare.

"Maybe we should hold off on the training," Jasper said turning to the silent wolves.

"Yes. That might be a good choice," Sam agreed as he looked at the girl that was causing so much trouble.

_*With Victoria* (A/N: I keep forgetting about her so I decided to do this, tell me what you think)_

She saw everything, she was furious at the human girl. If only she didn't do that. For some reason when she heard that Aro guy threaten to kill her, she was furious. The little human started it and he knew that, she saw them all standing there watching.

After everything unfolded she followed them when they were leaving after they were dismissed by the very handsome silver haired man.

"I'm going to kill that bitch. She's too powerful and untamed," Aro ranted as they ran through the forest. Victoria bit her lip as she jumped in front of them, she couldn't let them do that to the small vampire.

"Ah Victoria," Aro greeted, his voice was gravelly, though it was because he was still in pain from Kagome's mysterious ability.

"Aro, you should stay away from Kagome." Victoria ordered, with balled fist at her side. She noticed his eyes darken at the mention of the girl he was just speaking of.

"No, she tried to kill me. I know she is a risk and I will not let her live, she's lucky I don't kill her now." Aro told her angrily. Victoria growled at that. He smirked.

"Why does it matter to you? She is trying to help them kill you," he taunted and she glared at him.

"I do not care, you will not bother her." Victoria repeated as she stepped towards him threatening. Aro raised an eyebrow and he laughed, that high crazy clown laugh, while shaking his head.

"I'm afraid I will not listen to you. I should be killing you for turning all those newborns, by the way where are they?" Aro asked looking around. Victoria shrugged.

"I killed them, I decided after meeting Kagome that I should stop going after Bella and get rid of the army. I am on my way now. So I repeat, leave Kagome alone." She hissed. She turned to walk away but stopped by Aro's voice.

"Make sure that you do because by tomorrow she will be gone," she turned back and saw his grin. She growled at the threat before she lunged at him in anger. All that ran through her mind was the blue eyes of the sad girl who was separated from her family and the golden eyes of the same girl who spoke some sense into her, dead.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: My sister's idea was Kagome losing control and the Volturi's seeing it. Did you like the Victoria scene? I realized I wanted to keep her alive because everyone had "Fallen" for Kagome and she got some sense into her. So I guess I lied, she is good well now. **

** Also I had never been so pissed, I had to keep re writing this but I finished it. So YAY! I hope you enjoyed it…. Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know it's been a long time. To be honest I'm still wondering how to do this but you know it's somewhat coming to me. Tell me if you like it and I think I'm gonna start on that other story I mentioned in the last chapter (another twilight &amp; Inuyasha crossover) so until then continue on…**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Victoria swung and dodged, she was angry and she was worried. What if she wasn't strong enough and he was able to get to Kagome? She couldn't let that happen to the adorable sixteen year old. No she was going to fight as hard as she could, Kagome will not die by the hands of this tyrant.

She managed to grab Aro by the throat and she was about to rip his head off but she paused at his chuckle. She looked confused.

"Do you really think that if you kill me that you won't be targeted by the others?" Aro asked laughing while Victoria took a glance at the others that were standing near the tree and that was all he needed, Aro quickly lifted his foot and kicked her off, sending her flying into a tree.

"You're pathetic Victoria," Aro started as he walked towards her as she stood, unfazed by the force she hit the tree with, and went into another stance. He chuckled at her, too amused by her less than impressive fighting techniques.

"You lose a mate over some human, you have no one, and worse of all, the one person you're trying to save is helping get rid of you." Aro went into a full blown laugh seeing Victoria's stance falter at his harsh words, she bared her teeth in hurt and anger.

"You should just walk away before you lose the only thing you have left, that pathetic life I'm letting you keep," Aro told her with a bright twisted smirk. Victoria looked at the two men over on the side before taking a breath. She clenched her fist, she knew this could mean her death but… Kagome's life was on the line. Even though she could take care of herself and she had people there to take care of her, she didn't even want her to be in danger in the first place, especially if she could prevent it.

So without another thought she went for it, using all her speed and strength to attacked Aro again. He was surprised. He flew into the trees, breaking and cracking when he hit them, only to stop when he hit a boulder. Victoria didn't give him time to recover or even blink before she latched onto him, she ripped his arm off quickly before repeating the action with its twin. Her red eyes turned black, she had to get rid of him, destroy him, and keep Kagome protected.

"Alec!" Aro shouted in panic as Victoria clawed at him restlessly, she was out of control and he knew without his arms, she could kill him and she was close to finishing it.

"Alec! Felix!" Aro shouted again as Victoria kicked him once more and tossed him into another row of trees, unknowingly sending him in front of the Taisho's place, where they were all standing in front of. She ignored the gasped of surprised by the surprised residents and went for Aro once more.

"Victoria!" Kagome shouted and she made a move to run to the red headed female but was grabbed by the wrist by Alice. She only had to watched as the female who changed her with worry as she stomped her foot onto the leader's throat to keep him in place.

"I told you to stay away from Kagome," the vampires and werewolves heard her whisper before stomping on his neck so hard it cracked and was shattered, disconnecting from the rest of his body. Kagome wasted no time before she latched onto the woman.

"Kagome," Victoria whispered before slowly and hesitantly wrapping her own arms around the small young girl. She let a smile crack on her face. She smiled wider feeling Kagome pull her closer.

"Victoria," Carlisle acknowledged. Victoria and Kagome turned to the group, Kagome's eyes strayed over to Edward who was throwing a lighter on Aro's twitching body before letting her golden eyes drift back to Carlisle.

"Cullens, Swans, others," She acknowledged back as she unconsciously pulled Kagome closer to her body. She noticed how tense everyone was, they were on edge but they weren't going to attack, something they were both grateful for.

"Sesshomaru Taisho," the silver haired man introduced himself as he walked up and pulled Kagome to his side and out of her arms. She frowned inwardly but she smiled despite of her anger, which was fading away, and introduced herself.

"I'm pretty sure you know who I am but my name is Victoria," she told him and watched as he nodded before turning to Kagome and backed to her.

"So you killed Aro to protect Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, loud enough for everyone to hear her. Victoria noticed how silent everything went but she focused on Kagome's confused yet grateful eyes.

"Yes, "she nodded, "He wanted to kill her and I refused to let that happened. I should be going, Alec and Felix should be coming soon to have my head for killing him." Victoria told them as she nodded to the ashes of Aro before turning to leave only to see Alec and Felix walking in on that moment. She froze.

"Victoria," they said in unison before letting their eyes set on their dead leader and back to her, she felt nervous yet at eased. She knew Kagome was safe from the lunatic and that was all that mattered.

"I do not apologize for getting rid of the vile creature," she immediately said and was surprised when they chuckled.

"We are not here to behead you as you think. We just wanted to say thank you for getting rid of the dictator. We are all able to… change a few things we couldn't with Aro. So thank you." Alec thanked and he looked at Jane. They locked eyes and she smiled and stepped forward.

"With Aro out the way I would like to come back," she announced before turning to Sesshomaru, "But thank you for agreeing to let me stay with you," Jane thanked Sesshomaru. She was glad Aro was gone and she didn't have to kill Kagome, she was the reason she left anyway but now that he was gone, she was coming back.

"Of course, you're always welcomed," Kagome chirped as she moved over to hug the girl, something Alice would do which caused Alice to smile. Now she saw what they were all saying. She did remind her of herself and it was cute. They could be twins.

"Anyways let's get going back to the others and tell them what has occurred, or something like it," Alec said as he walked away with Felix who said nothing, he simply looked at all of them before turning away and following Alec.

"Farewell Cullens. Goodbye Kagome," Jane said as she pulled the raven haired vampire into a hug and held her tightly before letting go, standing arm's length from each other.

"Not goodbye but good evening," Kagome told her with that charming smile. Jane nodded with a small chuckle, "Of course." She said before giving her one last hug and following after her brother and friend.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru with puppy dog eyes. Sesshomaru looked down at her with a suspicious glare. She interlocked her fingers together in a begging motion before she tucked it under her chin and pouting her bottom lip. Sesshomaru had a hard time keeping his mask up, she was too adorable.

"She's good," he heard Emmett whisper and he inwardly groaned. He looked back to the adorable little girl with a small frown.

"What is it Kagome?" he asked, although he had an idea what she was going to ask. To replace Jane she was going to get Victoria.

"Can Victoria stay? Pretty please?" Kagome asked as she unclasped her hands and hugged his strong arms. She hugged him tightly and let her bottom lip wobble for effect, something she knew he couldn't resist.

Sesshomaru sighed in defeat before nodding and letting a small smile creep to his gorgeous face when she broke into a smile and hugged him so tightly.

"Go on and take her to her room." Sesshomaru said dismissing her and her guest to the house. Victoria gave him a thankful smile before stumbling after the eager girl.

_*With Kagome*_

Kagome was so worried when she saw Victoria attacking Aro and she was shocked seeing the man who was going to kill her with no arms and claw marks all over. She watched, along the rest, as the red headed female killed her new enemy with parting words about warning him.

She was dragging Victoria up the stairs while telling her the rules of the house.

"1. Do not leave a mess unless it's in your own room, 2. We all share chores, 3. Let Sesshomaru know when you go out hunting, and 4. Do not go through Sesshomaru's things. You can go through mine and take what you like as long as you tell me what you took." Kagome told Victoria as she opened the tannish door to her room.

"It's beautiful," Victoria complemented. She love that the walls were purple, it was her favorite color and she loved that everything looked just right.

"Thank you Kagome. You really changed me for the better," Victoria said sitting on the bed. She smiled at the young raven haired girl who skipped over to her and sat on a desk chair.

"I think I should thank you. I mean you said "I told you to stay away from Kagome" before killing Aro. You protected me and I didn't even know so thank you," Kagome said with a bright smile before she hopped off the bed and walked towards the door with a bounce in her step.

"Come on Vic, you're going to take change into my clothes so we can go shopping!" Kagome called over her shoulder as she raced out her door. Victoria smiled hearing her new nickname and went to follow the girl.

She was going to like it here and she knew it.

_*With Sesshomaru, Cullens, &amp; wolves*_

"Do you think we could trust her?" Esme asked as they all looked at the house the two girls left through. Edward didn't know what to do and he wasn't sure if he wanted Victoria around Kagome.

"I think we can, I mean we all heard what she whispered to Aro before she killed him," Seth said from his spot next to his pack. The whole pack seemed to be unusually quiet. But of course they forgot that he could read minds and their thoughts went floating into his head.

_"Hmmm, she's just like Jane. Except she's warmer." _Jacob thought amused but it was kind of mixed with wonder.

_"Kagome sure is scary when she's mad. Don't get on her bad side." _Seth thought before thinking of the look on her face when she was glaring at Aro, as she brought him to his knees and screaming in agony. He saw the boy shiver before smiling. _"She sure is pretty. Too bad she'll be Edward's." _he thought bitterly before huffing and turning back to the conversation.

_"If she wasn't a vampire," _Embry thought as he chuckled in his mind and Edward fought a growl when he saw how dirty Embry's mind was towards Kagome.

"Well Edward?" He was brought out of his thoughts by Alice who was looking at him with amusement.

"I missed that, mind repeating?" he asked and ignored the looks he was getting from the others and paid attention to what Alice had to say.

"Sesshomaru said that we should trust Victoria. That Kagome knows how to pick people, almost like a sense." Alice told him and Edward looked from Alice to Sesshomaru to Alice again.

"And what do you say?" Edward asked confused. He knew he was going to be on guard regardless but he wanted to know what Alice thought, she was his favorite in the house.

"I agree. I mean she instantly hated Isabella and look how she turned out. She liked me from the start and we're besties, but then again who wouldn't like me," she joked with a laugh, "Plus she was able to get Victoria to stop coming for Isabella and she made friends with Jane, something that isn't possible. I am full on board for what she says," Alice told him with a smile and he eased up a bit.

"Okay then. I suppose we could get to know the woman," Edward sighed as Alice nodded and turned to the others and nodded.

"Ok it's settled! Operation: Get to know Victoria!" Alice cheered as she bounced over to Jasper and kissed him on the cheek. They all laughed at her silliness before they turned hearing Kagome scream. They saw her next to Sesshomaru's car with Victoria near the passenger side.

"Alice! We're going shopping for Vic!" she shouted over to the group. Alice clapped excitedly, everyone knew that she absolutely loved shopping!

"Coming!" she sung as she turned to the group and gave them a dashing smile before running over to the car and hopped in the back seat. Soon the group watched the car sped on the dirt trail and into the woods.

"Anyone want to get something to eat?" Embry asked as he rubbed her stomach in hunger causing everyone to laugh.

"Let's go inside then," Sesshomaru announced and began to head to the house with the others following.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: Okay tell me how it was and again I apologize for how long it took me to update. But seriously tell me what you think.**

** Until next time…**


	13. Chapter 13: REALLY IMPORTANT AN!

A/N: Hey everybody, it's Insane is my name and I just wanted to tell all of my lovely readers that I will not be able to post an updates because *dramatic paused* I lost my laptop! *horrified scream* I know horrible, right?

I'm at the library right now and I just had to tell you this terrible news, so sorry and please don't give up on my story, you never know when I might post! (that rhymed!)

Until next time my lovely readers!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Hopefully you all have been patient and thank you if you have been and are staying. Hope you enjoy!

Bella laid in her bed on her stomach since her back was really injured. She gritted her teeth as she thought of how they betrayed her, especially Edward and Alice, they basically tossed her aside to protect some stupid newborn. Next thing you know she's here, injured and angry.

"Ugh! I hate that stupid vampire," She groaned into the pillow, it came out muffled. She turned her head to stare out the window. "And I hate that everyone is so transfixed by her, I hate how she smiles and suddenly everything is different," She continued to grumble.

Bella clenched her fist, "I won't stop until you are gone." She declared angrily.

~With Kagome~

Kagome was sitting on her balcony again, she was looking out at the night sky. She sighed, something didn't feel right, she just felt like something was going to happen.

"Do you ever think of what you might be dreaming of if you were asleep?"

Kagome turned and saw the one and only Victoria standing behind her, "Yup ever since it happened actually?" she answered looking back to the dark sky. She felt Victoria slide up next to her.

"You do know I am really sorry right?" Victoria said after a moment of silence. she turned to kagome when she didn't give a response. She saw a smile on Kagome's pale face.

"I'm not," she said smiling while turning to look at her, "I got great friends out of it," she said looking back out into the night sky.

Victoria smiled at the girl and looked out into the night too, she couldn't help but wonder how a person could be so positive and forgiving after everything that happened. But she wasn't going to question it, she wouldn't know what to do if Kagome was mad at her.

Kagome suddenly stood and walked inside, "I got to get ready for school," she called back to Victoria as she looked through her closet for an outfit. Victoria nodded and walked out of Kagome's room and headed over to her room and laid down on the comfy bed.

Kagome smiled as she pulled out one of her favorite outfits, then again she had a lot of clothes. She decided on a grey long sleeved fitted shirt, black skater skirt, fishnet stockings, and combat boots. She did her natural makeup and did her hair. She smiled at her reflection before going to grab her bag and phone, she headed downstairs. Sesshomaru was already up and was waiting beside the door holding her keys out to her.

"I'm going to be helping Victoria hunt animals so you're going to school solo," he told me

with a small smile on his face. Kagome nodded before grabbing the keys and kissing his cheek and giving Victoria a hug and an encouraging smile before skipping to her car and driving off.

When she got to school she parked next to the Cullens and went to open the door but it opened for her, Edward's hand holding out to her. Kagome smiled and grabbed it gentle and let him pull her out, everyone transfixed by how graceful they looked. Kagome and Edward walked over to the others and Kagome laughed when she was pulled into group hug.

Kagome looked over and saw a familiar orange truck and saw the owner looking at her with daggers. When she pulled away she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and she was pulled into Edward's side. She smiled and walked with him, the others following with small smiles on their faces.

~With Bella~

Bella walked into the school fuming, she was clenching her fist and she was brushing past people with a scowl on her face. She got to class and saw Edward and Kagome cuddled at the desk, she was writing notes while Edward had his arm around her and whispering into her ear.

'That stupid newborn,' she thought while sitting in a random desk, she was glaring at Kagome before looking at Edward, only to see he was glaring at her as if he heard her thoughts.

Bella and him had eye contact before he looked back at Kagome when she tapped his shoulder, Bella watched him as he had at her with a loving look.

"You ok? You look like a stalker," Bella turned and saw one of her old friend, Jessica. Bella nodded before looking over at the couple before turning back to Jessica who was looking at her with a small smile.

"I'm sorry he just tossed you aside," She said before turning back to her notes. Bella nodded in thanks before getting an idea.

~With Alice Cullen~

Alice was sitting beside Jasper when she felt that familiar feeling. She went tense and she got a blank look in her eyes and she gripped her desk tightly, Jasper holding her arm concerned.

When her eyes came to focus she looked at Jasper, She opened her mouth to say something but the fire alarm came on and the students went rushing out. Alice and Jasper stood and rushed out too, they found all of their family by their car, all except one. Kagome wasn't by Edward's side and they saw him pacing back and forth.

"Guys we have a huge problem, where's Bella?" Alice rushed out, grabbing Edward's arm. They all looked around the parking lot and saw there was no sign of her. Edward looked at her and grabbed her, "Why are we looking for her?" he asked in a rushed.

"I had a vision of Bella, her and Kagome was in the bathroom and Kagome attacked her, there was blood and Kagome had it all on her chin and she had red eyes," Alice said in a rushed. There was silence between them until the fire alarm turned it off. They turned smelling Bella's lovely scent, they saw her rubbing her throat, there was bruising around it. They all ran towards her, human speed since they were in public.

"What did you do to Kagome?" Rosalie demanded as she whispered shouted to the human. Bella winced and she backed up a bit when they all took a step towards her, the angry look in their eyes frightening her.

"I didn't know she would attacked, I was just talking to her," Bella told them while avoiding eye contact with the rest.

The group of vampires had a look of annoyance and anger, a mix of curiosity in there.

"About what?" Alice asked in a tone that suggested she had a guess of what is was. Bella shifted from one foot to another.

"I told her to leave town and not to come back," Bella whispered but they heard and she only looked up for a moment before she was slapped in the face, the sound of cheek meeting palm echoing causing people to look over.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Alice screamed with anger in her face, ignoring everyone's shocked face at what she had done. Bella held her burning cheek and stared in her ex-best friend's eyes with shock.

Alice Cullen, the nicest girl in school, had slapped Bella Swan and screamed at her. There was only silence throughout the entire parking lot.

**A/N: Wow after all that time and this is what happened. I am going to have some time updating but stay with me. How did you like it? Am I getting sloppy? Hope you liked it.**

**Until next time….**


	15. Chapter 15: IMPORTANT AN

**A/N- ATTENTION! I have great news, i got a new laptop and I am now fully able to update however I have major writer's block. So maybe you guys can give suggestions to get me going, just PM or whatever and I will pick the one that fits best. Thanks my wonderful people and until next time…. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long and i'm trying to figure out what to do with Bella. I honestly don't know what to do, anybody got any ideas. Well continue on… **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

~With Kagome~

Kagome was running as fast as she could, she knew if she didn't get far away from Bella, she would go back and suck her dry. Kagome landed on a nice soft green grass and looked at the big mansion. She walked up to the door and right when she was about to knock the door swung open and she was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Kagome, how I missed you so much!" a feminine woman cried while shaking the small vampire back and forth.

Kagome chuckled, "I missed you too Ayame," she told the red headed wolf.

Ayame finally set her down and looked at her old friend. She noticed her sad and angered look and immediately pulled her inside.

"Koga! Get your butt to the kitchen! now!" Ayame yelled while pulling Kagome gently to the kitchen. She set her down on a stool and walked to the fridge.

"What's with the yelling woman?!" Koga shouted walking in but paused seeing his old companion and love sitting at his island. Quickly he ran over and scooped her up and swung her around, a smile on his face.

"Kagome, my woman, how lovely it is to see you!" Koga cried putting her down and kissing her cheeks repeatedly. Ayame smiled at the two and continued to dig in the back of the fridge, knowing what Kagome would need to calm her down.

"Koga," Kagome greeted with a breathtaking smile, however, her wolf companion saw it didn't reach her eyes.

Concerned, Koga set her back down on the stool and stood in front of her, holding her hands comfortingly. His eyes looking into hers, the only way he knows she's not lying.

"What happened?" he asked her in a soft voice.

"And start from the beginning," Ayame added while setting a bottle of blood in front of her. Ayame stood next to Koga and gave Kagome an encouraging smile.

Kagome smiled sadly before chuckling humorlessly, "My love life just hasn't changed…" she started.

~With the Cullens and Bella~

Everyone was still in shocked and everything was still in silenced. That was until Rosalie started laughing, she was doubled over laughing, leaning against Emmett, who was still in shock.

"You have got a lot of nerve, Isabella! A lot of damn nerve!" Alice started while clenching her fist. She took a step forward, "You just don't listen! We constantly tell you to stay away from her but you just can't stop this need to have Edward's attention. He doesn't want you anymore and it isn't Kagome's fault! When are you going to get that through your damn head!" Alice screamed in anger as she continued to step towards Bella.

Jasper, feeling the height of Alice's anger, stepped forward and pulled her back. He turned to the others, "I'm going to take her home and tell Carlisle and Esme what's happening," he whispered to them and dragged his girlfriend to their car, Alice still screaming at Bella.

The parking lot was still in silence except for Rosalie's muffled laughter coming from Emmett's chest. Bella still stood in her place looking at Alice previous spot, rubbing her stinging cheek.

~With the other Cullens~

Jasper was holding Alice around the waist while they sat in front of Esme, they just finished telling what happened earlier and let's just say Esme wasn't amused at all. She stood and continued to pace back and forth, a frustrated sigh coming out every now and then.

"She's not going to stop," Esme told them with an angered look in her golden eyes.

"Then we need to get rid of her," Alice suggested leaning against the counter. Jasper still rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"We can't kill her and she won't leave…" Esme trailed off with a sad look coming to her eyes.

Alice and Jasper shot up both aware of what she was suggesting and they were not pleased at all. Alice shot out her seat and punched the counter top in anger.

"No! We are not leaving, especially because of Bella. I'm not leaving this town and neither will anyone else." Alice growled before running out of the room and heading to her and Jasper's room.

Jasper gave Esme a sad look before heading after his mate. Esme sighed while rubbing her head in frustration. She walked over to a stool and planted herself down on it.

"Bella, why are you making everything complicated?" she whispered to herself, sighing out loud.

**A/N- ****So I know it's been really long but that doesn't mean I stopped writing, I have been really stuck on what i'm going to do with Bella. So please stay and keep reading, anyway thanks for staying and see you later. Until next time….**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, I know i've been missing for a while and I deeply apologize for it but I am taking some suggestions on Isabella Swan that I have noticed is popular. I hope it all is pieced together properly and to be honest I had to read this over to remember what happened. Anyways continue on and thank you for staying after the extended time period! **

Kagome was in the back of Koga's car, watching him and Ayame laughing and singing in the car, making her feel happier plus it kept her mind off of the incident. She snapped out of her trance when she felt the car stop in the dirt road in front of her house. They all got out of the fancy car and all shut the doors at the same time, watching as the entire Cullen clan, Sesshomaru, Jane, and Victoria came rushing out.

Kagome soon found herself in a big group hug and she laughed happily at the many arms that hugged her tightly. When she got out of the hug, she saw Sesshomaru and Koga looking at each other with small smiles before Ayame came up and pushing Koga aside, refusing to be ignored, and pulled her old companion into a hug. When they pulled apart, Kagome looked at the Cullens and the two new roommates and smiled at them.

"Cullens, Jane, Victoria, this is Koga and Ayame. Sesshomaru and I knew them a long time ago and they're great people. Koga, Ayame, these are the my new friends the Cullens, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and this is Victoria and Jane, who recently moved in with Sesshomaru and I," Kagome said pointing to one at a time when she said their name.

Edward raised a brow at the lack of introduction for him, he moved towards her and wrapped a long pale arm around her dainty waist, pulling her close to his side. His eyes moving down to catch her blue ones, she looked back at him with the same intense look before looking towards Ayame and Koga, who were looking at them with a recognizable look.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Kagome's extremely worried and angry boyfriend," Edward said reaching his hand out to Koga and giving him a firm handshake before moving his hand to Ayame and softened his grip.

"Kagome told us all about you," Ayame said when Koga didn't say anything, too busy analyzing Edward.

"Kagome, you should have called and told me where you were, we were worried," Sesshomaru said walking over and smacking her in the back of her head causing her to bite at his hand as he pulled it away.

"Don't hit her," Koga hissed pulling her away from the silver haired demon's touch. Kagome sticking her tongue out childishly before letting out a squeak as Sesshomaru gave her a glare.

"Are you staying long?" Sesshomaru questioned his wolf companion as he began to lead them into the house, the others following. Edward holding Kagome back as the rest entered the house, talking to the newcomers.

"First, I wanna say how worried I was. Second, what happened between you and Isabella?" he asked as he slowly led her to the house.

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, "You do know that they will ask the same thing when we get inside," she asked although it was more of a statement.

Edward shrugged, "Maybe I wanted to be the first to know," he told the black haired beauty with a smirk on his gorgeous face. Before Kagome could respond, the vampire couple entered the house and went to the living room where the others was. They sat down on the only available couch and kagome sighed as she noticed all the stares on her, knowing they wanted an explanation on the incident.

Kagome sighed and leaned forward so her elbows was on her knees and her hands were placed on her chin, "I have a class with Isabella at the end of the day and I sit across the room from her. Isabella gave me a note asking to meet her in the bathroom and I foolishly accepted. I asked to go to the bathroom and I went, she followed shortly and we were in the bathroom," Kagome began, her gorgeous golden eyes staring into space as she flashed back to the incident.

*_Flashback_*

_I walked into the bathroom and stood leaning against the sinks, crossing my arms as I watched Isabella come walking in. She had her normal angry face on which is strange because I heard that she usually had this awkward and blank look on her face. According to our classmates when she first arrived last year, she seemed really closed off, clumsy, and awkward but the girl standing in front of me was the complete opposite but maybe that's because she began to open up when she spent time with the Cullens and the pack. _

_Anyway I watched the human girl walk up to me and leaned against the sink, mimicking my position. She stared ahead and we stood in complete silence, I looked towards the door and noticed that she locked the door, I looked back towards her and saw she was now facing me. Her boring brown eyes stared coldly at me and my golden ones mirrored hers._

"_Why did you have to take everything from me?" she asked coldly and a bit viciously. She got off the sink and turned her entire body towards me. _

_I smirked in understanding and got up too, I laughed. My laugh slightly ringing in the small bathroom and I stopped when I saw her clenching her pale hands into fist. "Listen Isabella, I didn't take anything from you. In fact from what the Cullens told me, they were going to get rid of you as soon as Victoria was dealt with and I'm deeply sorry that your tiny little head can not wrap around the fact that you lost your place among the Cullen family as soon as you hopped into Jake's bed," I told her in a "sweet and innocent" voice._

_I watched as her face turned cherry red in complete anger. Her hands clenched tightly, "You don't know anything!" she screeched lunging at me. _

_I quickly took her by the neck and pinned her against the wall. I pressed her into the wall as her hands came up and tried prying my cold hard grip from her fragile neck. I had to clench my teeth as I felt her pulse, "I understand clearly. I know an attention seeking whore when I see one and I know that you were trying to get the best of both worlds. Playing with Jacob, pretending to actually give him a chance when you really were taking advantage of his sweet loving nature and his love for you. Trying to ensure that you got immortality from Edward and maybe somewhere in your mischievous heart you found love for Edward but we both know you didn't want him as much as you led on, you just became obsessed with being Edward's girl since you were in the place every girl in this school wanted," I chuckled humorlessly and squeezed her neck tighter when. I felt her pulse begin to fasten._

"_Don't forget this because the next time I have to say this, the results won't be pretty and if you continue this disgusting and annoying behavior then it may just get worse," I leaned closer, "Do not play with fire, you'll get burnt," I told her before tossing her to the ground and on my way out I smelt blood, I turned around and saw her holding some type of single edged razor blade in her hand. Her hands having a tiny slit that poured out her sweet blood, the delicious aroma making its way towards me and I snapped._

_I grabbed her hand and brought it up to my mouth but I hovered over it and I stuck my tongue out and licked my lips. I quickly pulled myself together and rushed out of the bathroom without another look towards the annoying human. I rushed out and towards one of the fire alarms and pulled it before speeding out of the school, getting into my car and leaving the parking lot before the students and teacher came out to follow the drill._

*_Flashback Over_*

Kagome leaned back so she was curled into Edward's side again, "And that's what happened. I drove South to Koga and Ayame's place before calming down and coming back. They wanted to come back with me and here we are," I finished

Everyone was silent and they all have the same expression of annoyance and anger. Edward's grip tightened on my shoulder but I didn't acknowledge it since it didn't hurt.

Sesshomaru stood and beckoned Koga to follow him as he went up the large staircase. Koga kissed Ayame's cheek before following after his silver haired companion. They all watched the two exit in complete silence.

*With Sesshomaru and Koga*

Sesshomaru sat in front of Koga with furious eyes and his hands interlocked tightly. Koga waited patiently for Sesshomaru to speak and he knew whatever he was going to say, he knew that he would be on board completely.

"This human has been a major pain and she is really causing a lot of problems. I will not stand by silently any longer, it is time to for me to take matters into our hands." Sesshomaru said standing up and walking towards the window. "Ayame shall stay here and we are going to take this pest and give her a warning." Sesshomaru said to Koga who nodded in agreement.

The two demons made their way to the door and exit the office, both striding into the silent living room. Everyone put their attention on the approaching demons, they looked at everyone carefully. Koga walked up to his mate and pulled her up so she was standing.

"Sesshomaru and I are going to get some help and we are dealing with this human ourselves, you are going to stay here with Kagome. Sesshomaru and I are leaving now, I'll see you soon," Koga said, kissing her passionately before pulling away and pulling kagome into a hug. "Don't worry, Kags, we are going to take care of things now," Koga said moving to the Cullens and bidding them a farewell.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a long meaningful hug and a kiss on her head before nodding to the Cullens. He patted Victoria on her back and Jane on her head before walking out. The rest following them to the porch and watched the two get into Koga's car and pull away, speeding away.

Kagome looked to the others, "You guys don't have to worry, they aren't going to kill her," she looked at them thoughtfully, "Well they won't if she listens this time, they don't retort to killing first." she told them with a reassuring smile.

**A/N: It's been so long and I deeply apologize and I want to let you guys know that I really appreciate everyone who stayed. I can't give a valid reason for my absence but I'm back and for those who stayed thank you again and I hope you enjoyed this update.**

**Until next time….**


End file.
